This Regret I've Got Accustomed To
by wrackspurtsarereal
Summary: Hermione Granger never envisioned herself cheating on her first love... but after the Hogwarts Reunion Party left her reeling and she left with someone she thought she would never, should never, had left with. As the even consequences of her regret unfold, she begins to grow comfortable with her situation Slight OOC, F/M. Not epilogue compliant. -DISCLAIMER- J K Rowling's world!
1. The Reunion Party

Chapter One

Hermione looked at herself in the mirror and took a deep breath. Ever since her fourth year at Hogwarts she had become increasingly more attractive, especially when she got Madam Pomfrey to shrink her teeth to rid herself of her buck teeth. Nevertheless, she was extremely self-conscious on how she looked. She twisted a curl of her beautiful brown hair and pinned it back to scoop her hair off her face. She admired the way her tight, scarlet-red dress hugged her curves. Tonight was the night; the Hogwarts reunion party! It had been five years since the end of the war, and their year had organised this event to probably show off at how far they'd got in life. Well that's how Hermione saw it. Bring your partners, of course! Hermione was really looking forward to seeing Neville and Luna; Luna was six months pregnant!

"You look beautiful," a pair of pale arms appeared around her, and Ron kissed her neck.

"Get off..." Hermione shrugged out of his arms and started throwing little bits into her red clutch-bag. She was not in the mood, and Ron watched as she chucked in her lipstick, a mirror, her mobile (just in case Harry needed to contact her- it was quicker than owl mail) and some blusher that she might need to top up later.

Ron looked at her. "What?" she snapped irritably.

"What's the matter?" Ron asked, narrowing his eyes. Something had not been right for days; Hermione had been off with him.

"Now is not the time, Harry and Ginny will be here soon." Hermione retorted, shutting her clutch with a snap.

"So make it quick!" Ron laughed. His grin quickly faded when he saw the look on Hermione's face.

"Okay, Ron, I'll – as you said- make it quick!" She tossed her mane of hair back behind her and looked at him fiercely, a hand on one hip. "You spend hours and hours down the Three Broomsticks, spending our money we've been _trying _to save, and then MOAN about going to a stupid reunion party, and how much it will cost!"

"Oh, Hermione, honestly- stop sulking! I can't let the lads down after a hard day at work! Ginny always lets Harry go! Stop being such a kill joy. I never have fun anymore; Harry and Ginny are always out!"

"THAT'S BECAUSE HARRY HAS HIS OWN MONEY HE CAN SPEND! THAT'S WHY THEY'RE ALREADY IN A FOUR-BEDROOM HOUSE!" Hermione shouted, and regretted it instantly. She had hit a nerve. Ron picked up a glass and flung it at the wall. It shattered as soon as it collided, water dripping everywhere.

"Oh, of course! Why don't you just go off with Harry then? He's rich enough for you!"

"That's not what I meant you stupid fool! All I meant was he _can_ go out because he has money! They saved and got where they want to be! How dare you assume that I want to 'go off with him'?" Hermione whispered, tears in her eyes. She hated when Ron lost his temper. He always did something drastic.

Ron softened at the way she looked so beautiful even when tears were bursting from her gorgeous brown eyes. He walked to her and hugged her, whispering his apologies. "Go away," Hermione pushed hi, away, and retreated to the bathroom to correct her smudged eye makeup.

It was the truth that they didn't have much money, but that didn't matter to Hermione. It just hurt that Ron wanted to squander it away on drinking with his friends and not put any away for their future. While Hermione _was_ satisfied with their little one bedroom flat, she wanted more... for them. She wanted a little house or cottage with a garden... She wanted, desperately, the church wedding, the children, and the growing old together. It would take some time to save for that! Ron didn't seem to want any of that, and this is what troubled her the most. He lived in the present, never thinking about the future. That must include a future with Hermione, right? Did he not want to be with her like she wanted to be with him?

She tried to think of Ginny and Harry turning up at any moment, ready to go to the party, and this made her tears ebb. She would show Ron that she can also party with her friends without him being near her; she would have a good time and spend money, too!

The door bell rang and she heard Ron's footsteps going to answer it. She walked to their bedroom, slipped her on her killer-high heels and went to greet her two best friends.

"Hermione, you look great!" Ginny squealed, and took her hand and spun her around. "I have such good taste! I knew that colour would look great on you!"

"Yeah, I'm glad you picked it out," she grinned. "You look great, too!" It was true, the beautiful red-head was wearing royal blue, and it complimented her fiery hair and pale skin. Her eyes were alight with the thought of a party, drinking and dancing. Hermione smiled at her, hugged Harry in greeting and the foursome apparated to the Leaky Cauldron; they had rented it out for the event.

They were a bit late, and the pub had already filled up, drink flowing and music pounding against their ears. Ginny quickly led Hermione over to the bar, letting the boys get caught up in a chat with Seamus and Dean.

"So, you and Ron had an argument then!" Ginny observed, waving at Tom to serve them.

"Yes, how did you guess?"

"Oh, Ron's surly face when he answered the door, and you, avoiding his eyes." Ginny grabbed the two firewhisky and coke's she ordered, passed one to Hermione and toasted to her. Hermione clinked her glass against hers, and looked around at who was here.

"Blimey, look at the size of Luna!" Ginny gasped, and steered Hermione to where the pregnant woman was sitting, sipping on a grey-coloured drink, held by the hand of Neville Longbottom, her belly protruding from her skinny frame.

"Neville, Luna!" Hermione bent down and kissed both of their cheeks. "Luna, you look beautiful!" It was true. Her pale skin was rosy, her eyes bright and she looked lovingly at Neville. Neville also looked like he was on cloud nine. It was pleasant to see such a lovely couple together, going through a wonderful time.

"How are you both?"

"Oh, we're okay! Just busy preparing, you know..." Neville grinned, he looked so happy.

"What is that you're drinking, Luna?" Ginny looked quizzically at the awful looking drink.

"Mushroom-shake!" she enthused. "It's for the baby!" Ginny looked at Hermione in puzzlement: was this one of Luna's crazy ideas? "My father suggested it! It helps the mother and the baby relax... well that's what my father said; he said that my mother drank it all the time!" Hermione grinned; of course her father had recommended it! Xenophilius Lovegood- an outright nutcase!

"And you turned out perfect, didn't you Luna?" Ginny grinned fondly at her. "Hey, Hermione, you could do with some of that- relaxing!"

"No thanks, Gin, I think I'll stick to my firewhisky!" This reminded her to get some more. As she went to get some more for herself and Ginny, she circulated the room, talking to everyone she had missed. Lavender Brown, Parvarti Patil, Seamus Finnigan and Dean Thomas... She had missed her fellow Gryffindors! She started to avoid Ron, which reminded her she was here to have fun. This spurred her on when Ginny suggested they start doing shots, joined by some Ravenclaws. After that they began to play 'Ring of Fire', a drinking game involving a pack of cards. The rules became more and more ridiculous as it went on, and meant that nearly everyone had to drink at the turn of a card. Hermione had to down a pint glass full of vodka, wine, whisky and beer. It made her head spin, even more so because of the pounding music. When Ginny dragged her to the dance floor, she didn't reject the idea, she welcomed it! She began to dance like she had never danced before, dancing with any man that wanted to, feeling the drink kick in and fuel her enthusiasm. Finally, she became exhausted, and plonked herself down next to Luna, who was still sipping the ghastly grey drink.

"I dare you to drink some!" Ginny giggled as Luna was helped up by Neville to go to the bathroom.

"Fine!" Hermione, who was up for anything, toasted it to Ginny and emptied the glass; the drink made her go light-headed for a second, and then she felt it settle in her stomach. She was light and carefree, and even the sight of Draco Malfoy walking into the pub didn't unsettle her.

She began an outrageous fit of giggles, and Ginny looked at her puzzled.

"Alright, girl! Calm down!" Ginny laughed uneasily. "Do you want some water?"

"No, Ginny, don't be a kill joy!" Hermione felt like she had never had a single trouble in her life. She had never been happier! She wanted... she wanted to dance! She stumbled to her feet and strode to the dance floor, and was spun around by Seamus. She laughed at Dean's jokes, flirted with another guy she couldn't remember, stepped on a girl's toe whose face she couldn't quite place...

The room began to spin...

Suddenly, a fiery headed figure stood in front of her.

"Are you coming home?" Ron said, holding her steady.

"What makes you think I'm finished here?" Hermione slurred, holding on to Parvarti's arm.

"Whatever, Hermione, I can't deal with this...Go home with Ginny or something." He marched off, and Hermione saw him stopped by Lavender who whispered in his ear. "Fuck him!" Hermione giggled, and downed another shot of firewhisky. It caused her to forget Ron's sulky face, and she sang along to a song she had never really liked before. She didn't care! She was having a good time!

A pale, pointed face with grey eyes came into her view. She had never seen such beautiful, blonde hair. She didn't know what she was doing, but all she knew was that she wanted this stranger whose face was a blur. She grabbed him, pulling him outside of the pub. Hermione wanted fun, and this was included in the description. Sex. Her morals had all of a sudden disappeared, and she kissed this so-called stranger, and felt electricity surging through her as his surprised moan filled her ears...He tasted nice, he felt so good on her lips, his hands on her thighs, in her hair... She wanted more than what Ron could offer, and this was exciting and new! She had never done this before... slept with a stranger. Well, this was an adventurous night and she wouldn't stop there. She felt her hair becoming unpinned; she was in a strange room... Her dress had come off and this person was kissing her body all over. Hermione closed her eyes at the sensation, finding that she was naked. Thank-god she had prepared herself for something like this, she was wearing her best underwear! Although she wasn't thinking about this, she was enjoying the feeling of this stranger...

Then everything went black, and Hermione's consciousness vanished.


	2. The Morning After The Night Before

Chapter Two

Although her eyes were closed, Hermione could sense the sunlight beating down on her face. She felt exhausted, yet the brightness wouldn't let her sleep. She begrudgingly opened her sticky eyes, thick with mascara. _Ugh_, Hermione thought, _I always regret not taking my make-up off_... She yawned and for the first time took in her surroundings. Her heart seemed to have stopped. She wasn't in her own apartment. This wasn't Harry and Ginny's house either, nor did it belong to anyone else she knew. She was lying on one side of a huge four-poster bed, and the other side's pillow had a dent in it as if a head had been there. At that moment a few flashes of the night came back to her... Drinking a funny drink from Luna that made her spirits soar, Ron shouting at her and leaving, dancing on the table...leaving with a stranger... That was all she could remember...

She panicked, and the first thing that came to her mind was to check if her clothes were still on. _Holy shit_... Her naked body caused her to look around the cosy room. It had a thick, deep green carpet and the walls were a shimmery silver. _Fuck_, Hermione thought, even in this moment of crisis, _this person must be loaded_. The room was cosy yet still quite large, and a door was open revealing an en suite bathroom.

Hermione wrapped the bed sheet around her and crept out of bed, hunting down her clothes. When she found her red dress and underwear, she slipped it back on, wishing for a fresh pair of underwear and a comfy set of pyjamas. Hermione looked cautiously around the room, noting the huge glass window which overlooked an endearing garden with a winding stream running through it. It was Hermione's dream garden, set with beautiful, exotic flowers and a small wooden bridge crossing the stream. At the very back of the garden stood a shed similar to that belonging to Arthur Weasley, and a swing seat.

Hermione curiosity got the better of her, and she opened the heavy wooden door that lead to the hallway. The wooden floor felt cold against her dainty feet as she slipped down the stairs, careful not to make any noise she did so, listening to any sound that would give a clue to who lived here. She heard a sound of cheerful, lively music coming from a room to her right, which, investigation told her, was the kitchen. As she entered warily, she noticed a figure sitting at a little round table, newspaper in hand with a mug set in front of him.

"Ah, I wondered when you'd wake up. It's one in the afternoon, you know." The figure put down his paper and surveyed Hermione with his beautiful, pale grey eyes.

Hermione was shocked to her very core. It couldn't be. _No!_ Her insides were screaming. _Draco Malfoy? Any guy you could have gone home with and you chose DRACO MALFOY? _

"You... you're the one... What happened?" Hermione stammered. Draco smiled.

"Well, I'm as shocked as you were by all this... but you were quite the entertainer last night. I feel like I should have got to know you better back at Hogwarts."

"Did we...?" She watch as Draco smirked and nodded in answer to her question.

"Oh, Merlin..." Hermione sank into a chair opposite him, and rested her head in her hands. "What about Ron? OH NO, I'VE CHEATED. I'M A CHEAT." Tears leaked from her eyes as her mind echoed _I'M A CHEAT, I'M A CHEAT, I'M A HORRIBLE PERSON, AND I'M A CHEAT._

"Don't beat yourself up, Hermione. From what I saw, you and Ron didn't leave on the best of terms..."

"You _knew _I was with Ron and you STILL took me back to your place? You're sick! You knew I was out of my head!"

"Actually, I only realised that this morning when you didn't wake up, even when I shouted and shook you really hard. You're still quite intelligent when intoxicated though..., and still quite articulate." He laughed and leaned back in his chair, pushing back his white-blonde hair from his eyes, which were twinkling. It was only then when Hermione realised what he was wearing, a light-blue shirt unbuttoned, showing a robust chest and six-pack, and loose jeans that hung from his slim waist. He was quite beautiful, but Hermione wasn't in the right mind to appreciate it. Quite rightly so, too, especially as she kept on repeating _I'M A CHEAT _in her head.

"Articulate? Why, what did I say?" Hermione leaned back and stared at Draco, wondering what he was hiding.

"Well, you told me that I was lucky that you were coming home with me, that I better 'do you good and hard' and that you were still way out of my league, no matter what happens." Hermione cringed into her hands, thought her tears had stopped with embarrassment. "Then you said I was still an arsehole after the 'sex' bit..." He smiled as she flushed a deep scarlet. _Ah, _Hermione thought, _he was being sarcastic about being articulate when drunk_. Hermione never normally enjoyed swearing, especially talking about sex in such a vulgar manner... only when she had a drink down her was when she became this little flirtatious tease. Ron had always told her she got really horny after a few wines...

"Why didn't I leave with Ron? Where was he?" Hermione asked, twisting her hands together and biting her lip. She saw Draco's eyes dart from her eyes to her lips, then back again.

"Oh, he'd left way before we did... In fact, you were the last one standing. Everyone was slumped at the sides whilst you were still moving on the dance floor... That's when I intervened; the Irish one was on your case, trying to get in your pants..."

"What and you took me home so he didn't and you could?" Hermione snarled.

"That's exactly right, Granger." Draco smirked at the shocked look she gave him. "If you were going to someone's bed, then it had to be mine."

Hermione looked enraged, but Draco's smile widened.

"Want some coffee? Pumpkin juice?" He spoke like they hadn't just been discussing a most delicate matter.

Hermione was taken aback. "Coffee," she replied sulkily.

Draco poured her drink and set it before her.

"I didn't think you would be this regretful, I mean, you and Ron looked like you were pretty much over." Draco watched Hermione and she gulped the coffee. It was hot in her throat, but she welcomed it as it woke her up and helped her think more clearly.

"We always have rows, but we never mean it... But to end up going home with _you_...After all those years you were dreadful to me..."

"Ah, come now, let's not hold grudges! I'm a changed man!" Draco laughed again at the look on Hermione's face. "What? I am! Before the war ended I would never had let someone like you in my presence willingly, let alone sleep with you..."

"So we did... erm, do it, then? Definitely?"

"Do you want to see the evidence? I can show you the cond-"

"Ugh, Draco that's really vile!"

"I wasn't going to really..."

Hermione continued sipping her drink in silence. When she had finished, she looked down at the empty mug, well aware of Draco's eyes on her.

"I need to get home, talk to Ron..."

"So, it's not over between you to then?" He sounded oddly resentful.

"Not if I can help it," Hermione replied grimly.

"Do you want a lift? I'll take you on my broom if you'd like..."

"No, thank you, I'm fine to apparate."

"Are you sure you're thinking clear enough? Getting splinched won't help at the moment..."

"I'm fine. The coffee helped a bit..." She rose to her feet, swiftly followed by Malfoy, who rushed past her and thundered up the stairs. He returned with her bag, shoes and jacket.

"You looked sexy in these heels."

"Ugh, just because we had sex does not mean you can talk to me like that."

"Just saying..."

Hermione put her arms in her jacket and relieved Draco of her things.

"Well..." she stood awkwardly, wondering what to say and do. "Thanks for your... hospitality." Draco chuckled at her, and moved to lay a kiss on her cheek. "I'm glad I gave it..." he whispered. He stepped back and watched as Hermione's face melted into confusion.

She narrowed her eyes at him, saying "I was right; you are still an arse hole." She laughed at his offended expression, and she turned on the spot, squeezing into the darkness, leaving Draco and his private cottage behind...

**A/N:**** LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK :D I originally had the next chapter moulded with this one but cut it because it would have been sooooooooooo long, but will upload the next chapter shortly after this much love xxx Chaz xxx**


	3. Plans Often Go Askew

**A/N:**** Enjoy! It's a long one! p.s. I can never come to terms with Fred being killed. I simply can't have him dead, although obviously JKR wrote it to show that people do die but to just try and live on. I suppose she's right. I try to put canon in whenever possible but... nah can't kill Freddie It's terrible losing a sibling, especially a twin. Anyway, rant over. Please enjoy my lieblings...**

Chapter Three

Hermione arrived with a loud 'CRACK' outside the familiar house that belonged to her two best friends. She knew Harry would be at work, he and Ron both worked for the Ministry of Magic as Aurors. Ginny would be home, though, and she needed to talk to someone... Ginny was just the right person.

She saw Ginny's face peer out of the living room window, and the front door opened a few seconds later.

"I was sick with worry! Where have you been! Ron called round earlier to see if you were here and we panicked!" Ginny grabbed Hermione into a tight hug.

"Is he still here?" Hermione shot a look through their front door.

"No, no, they went to work ages ago!" Ginny ushered Hermione in and sat her in their living room, which was heavily decorated with crazy, mismatched designs. It was typical Ginny. She came back in and set a cup of tea and biscuits before Hermione, and demanded to know what happened.

"Well...tell me what happened when you left?" Hermione asked first, deciding to play safe and see what Ginny knew already.

"We thought that you'd left with Ron, because he only said goodbye, nothing else, and we assumed you were too drunk and Ron was taking you home... So we left after, not knowing you were still at the party! Then Ron came round this morning asking where you were... he assumed we'd take you home! Stupid man," Ginny added, looking grumpy.

"He came looking for me?" Hermione asked, guilt taking over her. She burst into tears, making Ginny jump.

"Merlin, Hermione! What's the matter?" She put an arm around her friend, patting her awkwardly.

"Oh, Ginny, I'm an awful, awful person!" Hermione said between sobs.

"Why? What did you do?"

"Well, you know I drank some of Luna's drink..."

"Yes? What?"

"It wasn't a normal drink... It made me feel... I don't know, just different. It made me feel free and light, with no worries and no responsibility. I drank more than I could take too, and I blanked out." Hermione's lips trembled at what she was about to tell her closest friend. "...And this morning I woke up in someone else's bed..."

Ginny looked so shocked that Hermione couldn't meet her eye.

"_You_? Ended up in someone else's bed? WHO'S?" Ginny sounded so intrigued that she forgot that Hermione was supposed to be in a relationship with her brother.

"Don't hate me, remember I was really drunk and influenced by whatever it was that Luna gave me...It was Draco."

"Draco as in Draco MALFOY?" Ginny squeaked.

"Yeah..." Hermione bowed her head with guilt.

"Oh, Hermione!" Ginny was breathless with shock. "Of all the people to cheat with..."

"I didn't realise, I didn't know what I was doing, and I blacked out!"

"And he took advantage?" Ginny flared up at the thought of one of her friends being used.

"He said he didn't realise... He told me I said a number of things to him... and quite, frankly it didn't seem out of character for me when I'm drunk... I think he was telling the truth."

"For fuck sake, Hermione, you have to tell Ron. You can't lie to him."

"It will hurt him! I don't want to do that..."

"So it would be better to lie, would it?"

"I don't know, Ginny, I need to think!" Hermione got up and looked out the window.

Silenced passed, and was only broken when Ginny spoke. "You don't love him anymore, do you?"

Hermione turned to look at Ginny. "Who?"

"Ron!" Ginny cried, exasperated. "Merlin's beard, Hermione, you can't go on like this. I knew you two were going through a rough patch, but to willingly sleep with someone else before breaking up with him..."

"Ginny, please, I'm so confused right now... Let me sort this out. And please," She took Ginny's hands and looked at her, her face straight and serious. "Please don't tell Harry, or Ron. I need to handle this myself."

"Fine," Ginny pulled her hands out of Hermione's grip. "But I'm not happy about this. That's my brother you're fucking over."

"I'm sorry," Hermione became tearful again, and left Ginny's house. She didn't have the energy to apparate, nor the money for a bus, so she walked back to the flat that she and Ron shared.

She let herself in and flung herself on their sofa. She sobbed into her hands, thinking about what a fool she'd been. She'd seen the signs for ages but ignored them... She no longer loved Ron. Their relationship had long expired. Too many arguments had been fought and too many silences had followed, having nothing to say to each other. The once golden couple had gone stale, they had lost their colour. Ginny was right; Hermione had been fucking about with him, stringing him along. And sleeping with another person was just her way to release her feelings; drunk or not.

The sound of a key turning came from the door, and in came Ron, looking troubled. He started at the sight of Hermione, crying on the sofa, and slammed the door and strode up to her. He kneeled in front of her, looking into her face, cupping her hands.

"Hermione," he whispered, softening at her tears. "Where've you been? I'm sorry..."

She balled even harder at his question, cursing to herself that she was so useless at holding in her tears. She could be very transparent at times. But then again, Ron had always brought out her emotions. And she was sick of it.

"Ron, I think it's time you moved out." She spoke the words softly but audibly. Ron stilled.

"What?" he couldn't move, waiting for her replied.

"We shouldn't be together. Not after what's happened... Please, don't make this hard. Just... go. Please," Hermione implored him.

"Jesus, Hermione, I know we've had our problems but we can sort this out!" Looking distressed and hurt, Ron took Hermione's hands again and tried to kiss her.

She pulled away. "No, Ron! It's too late to make up. Just leave! Go!" She shouted at him. Why couldn't he get the message? Her temper was rising every second he stayed...

* * *

Hermione sat on the sofa, staring up at the ceiling, waiting for Ron to pack and be gone.

"Where will you go?" she whispered, remorse building up inside her.

"Fred and George's, they'll take me, no questioned asked. They've been telling me we lasted longer than they expected... I guess they were right." Ron looked hard at Hermione, as if he was seeing her clearly for the first time. "You know, I thought you and I could make it, whatever hit us. I guess nothing lasts forever..."

"No," Hermione replied, avoiding his gaze. Ron nodded, and walked out, his bags floating behind him. The front door slammed, and Hermione heard a loud 'CRACK' and knew the man she had loved since she was fifteen had just walked out of their flat, and her love life for good.

* * *

Hermione was huddled on her bed, watching muggle television to try and help her mood. Bridget Jones the movie was on, and Hermione got out the ice cream and sipped at her wine; a typical post-break up remedy.

A tapping on her window made her jumped, then she realised it was an owl. She opened the window and in flew a handsomely familiar eagle owl. It held out its leg pompously, which had a letter attached to it. Hermione untied it, giving the owl a custard cream biscuit. It swallowed the biscuit down full and waited, clearly wanting a reply.

Hermione opened the letter:

_Dear Hermione,_

_I regret the way we left things. After the night we shared (although you probably do not remember it) I feel that I want more from you... Like a date, perhaps? I feel you haven't experienced what I can give you, what I can show you. _

_Please consider this request: you may find I am a changed man from the boy I was five years ago. I want you to see this, and make up your mind about me once and for all. Please, just consider it. Send word back with my owl._

_Yours, Draco Malfoy_

Hermione read the note over again. Draco Malfoy wanted to take her on a DATE? Was he sure? The owl clicked its beak at Hermione impatiently.

She took a pen and a piece of paper out from her bedside table and started to scribble a note back.

_To Draco,_

_I don't think it wise that you and I should go on a 'date'. I've just broken up with Ron and don't feel like going out on a 'date' with anyone... especially someone I cheated on him with. Even if you do feel you've changed from school, and have more to offer me, I can't accept this without feeling any hint of sadness, remorse or guilt. The night meant nothing, whether I can remember it or not._

_Hermione Granger_

_P.s You are right, though, I don't remember a thing. I think that's a good thing._

She folded the letter and tied it to the great eagle owl, which swooped out the open window when done. _So_, Hermione thought, _Draco Malfoy seriously wants to date you, and you refused him! You go girl. Not such a filthy mudblood anymore!_

Hermione giggled to herself, forgetting about Ron, and carried on watching crappy TV and sipping her wine. Then, making her scream, Draco's eagle owl swooped in again, more urgent than last time.

"Merlin's beard!" Hermione swore, clutching her heart which was beating rapidly. She thought it was a dementor for a second.

_To Granger,_

_Do not make me ask again. I think you'll be missing out and we both know we don't want that to happen. Maybe we didn't get off to a good start. We don't have to call it a 'date'. Perhaps a 'meeting up' or a 'catch up', like you girls call it. _

_Why did you break up with Weasley if last night meant nothing? Surely you told Ron it was nothing? _

_Draco Malfoy_

_P.s I'm not taking no for an answer. It's such a shame that you didn't remember what happened... You were lovely. Your body and your mind, your body especially though..._

Hermione cringed at the last part. _Me? Lovely? My body especially! Ugh! _

She lifted her pen to reply; the bird was getting extremely snappy. She chucked it another custard cream and put pen to paper.

_Malfoy,_

_So we're going back to last names, are we? Two can play that game. I repeat: I WILL NOT GO OUT WITH YOU, DATE, OR A MEETING OR A CATCH UP!_

_I've got a solution about you not wanting to ask again; DON'T ASK AGAIN._

_Mine and RON'S split was because the relationship was going nowhere. Please don't assume you and your wayward genitals had anything to do with it._

_Hermione_

Once again the owl flew out of the room, but this time Hermione didn't go on watching the television. Her body was tense with excitement at the thought of Draco seeing her reply, and replying himself. She waited and waited for the owl to swoop back in... But it didn't. Her movie had finished, so she went back into her kitchen to top up her wine. She turned on her music, deciding to sit on the sofa and read Hogwarts: A History. She missed that place more than ever, and frequently read the book, justifying herself to Ron saying it was so she wouldn't forget it. It was hard for Hermione to forget a piece of information, though, and that was just an excuse to stop Ron going on at her. She thought of Ron and how she didn't miss his gloomy presence. He was always moaning about something, whether it was about the dinner Hermione had made them or someone at work...

Just as Hermione had settled down, book on her lap, when there came three sharp, short taps on her front door. Hermione froze. What if it was Ron? Would he have gotten drunk and come back, demanding she leave instead? What if it was Harry, come to have a go at her? A dozen scenarios rushed through her head as she got up and crept to the door.

One look from the peephole told her it wasn't Harry and it certainly wasn't Ron... Draco Malfoy was standing outside her door!

Hermione had a quick look in the mirror; she wasn't looking her best, her hair was rumpled from where she had been laying on her bed, wearing her tiny pyjama shorts and string top... But she didn't want to keep him waiting, so she chucked on her silky dressing gown over the top.

She opened the door, not to fast but not too slow... she wanted to seem nonchalant. She faked a small surprised smile... It was strange, he made her feel nervous, yet excited. She'd never acted different around anyone else.

"Draco? What are you doing here...?"

"Well, I decided to answer my letter personally. Do you mind if I come in? I don't fancy your neighbours hearing our conversation..."

"Sure... how do you know where I live?" Hermione stepped back and Draco walked in. She was suddenly conscious that the flat was rather small and not exactly _tidy_, especially compared to Draco's spotless cottage.

"I checked Weasley's current place of living at the Ministry...Nice place, Granger." He turned to look at her, his toothy grin wide, his beautiful grey eyes light with amusement.

"That could be considered stalking you know. Thanks...Do you, er, want a drink?" Hermione saw as Draco took in her full glass of wine and the book she was about to start reading.

"Please," he nodded, and sat on the sofa, picking up the book. "Hogwarts: A History? I hadn't even read it when I was at school, but you're reading it now?" He saw the worn spine of the book that was nearly falling off; the sign of a well read book.

"It reminds of me of when we were younger. I loved that place...and it reminds of a time when I was more than average."

"Who told you were anything less?" Draco looked at her as she placed a glass of wine in front of him, and then sat down.

"It's not that anyone told me... It's just the way I felt. Ever since I moved in with Ron I've felt unappreciated."

"Trust a Weasley to get something diamond and treat it like scrap..."

"Uh, excuse me, I don't want to hear you slagging them off, my best friend..."

"Hey, Hermione I was only saying, I wasn't referring to the fact they're poor..." Draco's eyes glittered.

"Sure," Hermione raised an eyebrow and took a sip of wine. She realised that the last time she'd gotten drunk, she'd ended up in bed with this man, so she swiftly put the glass down.

"You don't want to get drunk tonight, then?" Draco watched her every move.

"Not tonight, she whispered. Draco also put down his wine, and looked at her.

She was the most beautiful creature he'd seen. How could she attract every inch of him? Even when she was wearing no make-up, no glamorous clothing, and no high heels and having her hair as natural as if she'd just walked out the shower and let it dry for hours? Thinking of Hermione in the shower stirred him, and as he saw her chocolate eyes watch him as he leaned towards her. He cupped her face with his hand, slid it to the back of her head and pulled her towards him. She closed her eyes, her mouth searching for his.

When their mouths met it was like breathing. It felt natural, she finally felt content. And she couldn't believe she missed being with him in bed because she was drunk and under the influence.

Thinking of that night brought her back to reality with a crash. She suddenly pulled away from Draco, causing him to open his eyes and look confused.

"What's wrong?"

"I can't do this. Not now, it's not right..."

"Hermione, please..."

"No, Draco, just leave." She was stern; there was no convincing her he should stay.

"Tell me why and I'll go."

"Why? It's NOT RIGHT." Hermione repeated.

"Why?"

"I'VE JUST COME OUT OF A RELATIONSHIP!" She shouted, riled.

"You were in a relationship when you slept with me."

"Oh, yes, I'm sorry, I wasn't intoxicated at all, and you didn't take advantage either! Here, I'll lie down and spread my legs for you!" She cried sarcastically, pushing him towards the door.

"That's not what I'm here for! I just kissed you because... because..."

"Get out." Hermione spat, and shut the door on his face. She turned and leant back on it, her chest rising and falling fast. She closed her eyes. It wasn't meant to be like this. She was supposed to be with Ron, that's how she had planned it. But plans often go askew. Ron wasn't the one she wanted, and she knew she needed to think of herself for once and not care what others think.

After a few seconds of thought she realised how rude she'd been to Draco.

_Shit,_ she thought, _I was the one who let him in, in the first place... _Quickly she opened her front door, and there was Draco, just turning the corner, leaving...

"DRACO!" she shouted, running to catch him. He turned around, his grey eyes wide with surprise.

"Please, I'm sorry. I just was thinking..." she stood in front of him, feeling foolish.

"Sometimes you think too much." He kissed her lightly on the forehead. "Just... think about going out with me." She nodded.

"Do you... want to come back?" Hermione asked sheepishly.

"Not tonight, Hermione. I'll see you soon?" he added.

"Of course," she mumbled back, watching as he walked down the stairs, the echo of his last kiss on her forehead.

What was this man doing to her?


	4. Love's Not What It's Cracked Up To Be

**A/N:**** Thanks so much for your reviews! It really means a lot to hear what you think, and encourages me to write xxx**

**p.s. beware of mistakes, it's 4.20am London time and I have checked it three times... I'm just tired and want to post it! :D**

Chapter Four

Hermione tapped on the door of Fred and George's flat above their shop in Diagon Alley; she had arranged to meet Ron to have a serious and 'adult' conversation. _Chance would be a fine thing, _Hermione thought irritably.

Ron answered the door, looking sulky. "Hi," he said in a dull voice, and left the door open for her to follow.

"Where are Fred and George?" Hermione asked timidly.

"Work," Ron replied shortly, walking towards the kitchen. "Do you want a drink?"

"Tea please, one sugar..."

"I know," Ron said, looking at her strangely. She needn't tell him her sugar preference; it wasn't like he'd never made her tea before.

"Look, Ron, I haven't come here to have an argument or to shout. I just wanted to explain..." she walked to the sofa and sat down. Ron followed.

"I don't know what you have to explain. It's perfectly simple. I know why you acted the way you did... And I quite admire you for taking it this well... Most women would have tried to kill me."

"What? What are you talking about?" Hermione said, puzzled. What was Ron getting at?

"I'm talking about what happened at the reunion party! Or should I say after..."

"What happened?"

Ron looked at her bewildered. "You mean... you don't know?"

"What don't I know, Ron?" When he was silent, she raised her voice. "_What do I not know, Ronald?_"

"Oh, Merlin..." Ron put his head in his hand

"Ron, you better tell me, or so _help _me..."

"Alright, alright..." He looked at Hermione sheepishly, and then opened his mouth, hesitating. "After the reunion party... I left with Lavender." He stared at Hermione to judge her reaction, but she was still, completely and utterly frozen solid. "And... and we slept... together." He let out a sigh.

"You...you... _slept_ with Lavender? Lavender Brown? AFTER THE REUNION PARTY?"

"Yes... We'd had an argument and I wanted to get back at you... So I slept with her. It was an awful thing to do, and I'm so, so sorry! I would have told you sooner but I thought you _knew_, I thought that's why you chucked me out..." he knelt at her knees and held her hands. "Please, I was stupid..."

"The thing is, Ron, I've been feeling so, so guilty, when _all_ this time, YOU slept with ANOTHER WOMAN? And not just that, you did it to GET BACK AT ME?" Hermione had never felt anger like this before, not even when she slapped Draco in her third year. This reminded her of what she was here for...

"Please, Hermione, it was a mistake...What were you feeling guilty about?" He stopped looking miserable and looked at her, questioningly.

"Well, now you've made this easy for me. I slept with Draco Malfoy." She cackled like a mad woman as his face fell. "Oh yes, I did! And you can take that hurt look off of your face, I was drunk!"

"THAT'S NO EXCUSE!" Ron shouted at her.

"NEITHER IS SLEEPING WITH SOMEONE FOR REVENGE!" Hermione screamed louder. The kettle had boiled and was whistling on the hob. The couple screamed at each other, oblivious to the high-pitched screeching it was making.

They didn't even notice when the door slammed and the whistling stopped. They screamed, cried and bellowed at each other, and it was only when Hermione was about to slap Ron when she realised they were not alone; a hand had stopped her just before it reached Ron's cheek.

She turned to see Fred holding her arm, shock in his eyes, and George hovering in the doorway, holding the steaming kettle with a tea-towel.

"Oh my god," she put her head in her hands. "I'm sorry you had to see that." Tears leaked into her eyes. Ron walked away from her, into his bedroom, slamming the door behind him.

Fred sat next to her, as George made her a cup of tea. Hermione sobbed into her hands, whilst Fred patted her on the back.

"Hermione, we couldn't help over-hearing the conversation between you and Ron..."

"Although, it wasn't hard," George placed the tea in front of her, and Hermione cupped it, warming her hands.

"I'm sorry..."

"It doesn't matter to us Hermione..."

"Yeah, we've been telling Ron for ages that it's lasted longer than we thought."

"Funny, he told me that." Hermione sniffed, sipping her tea.

"But _why_ Malfoy, Hermione? Why him?"

"George!"

"Okay, okay... But, listen... Ron wouldn't like me to say this but Ginny would... clearly you both aren't committed to the relationship."

Hermione sniffed again, nodding.

"So... break up. It's basically done, anyway." Fred put his hand on hers.

"You're right," she sighed, and wiped the tears from her eyes. "I'll go talk to him. You know, out of all the Weasley kids, who knew you two were most sensible?" They grinned at her, wicked smirks.

"Only sometimes, Hermione."

Hermione put her mug of tea down and walked cautiously to Ron's room. She knocked on the door and crept inside, cautiously.

"Ron?" she whispered. The curtains had been pulled shut, only a chink of light showing through them. Ron looked up as she entered; his eyes deep in pain. He was curled up on his bed, clutching a pillow to his chest, the way he did when he watched a scary film or was ill. All the anger had left her and what was coming next would be so painful that it could kill her.

"Ron," she whispered again, not being able to hold back her tears. At that sound, he sat up and motioned for her to sit by him. She crawled up the bed and laid her head on his chest, his arms wrapping tight around her.

"I'm going to miss you," she whispered, tears falling fast. "After all we've been through..."

"I know," Ron said quietly. He stroked her hair and smelled her scent. He would never get this close again, and wanted to savour it. "I...I'll always love you, Hermione, no matter how stupid or old or far apart we become..."

"I know," Hermione murmured. "I feel the same."

They sat there and Ron held her until the light shining through the gap in the curtain began to fade.

"I'd better go," Hermione whispered, but Ron was asleep. It broke her heart to leave him like that, but she had to go, get out of that place.

When she left, the apartment was empty... Fred and George had left without the couple noticing. It felt lonely and depressing leaving Ron on his own, but she had to go. They had both been unfaithful, and drunk or not, revengeful or not, that wasn't what a healthy relationship needed.

_But then again_, Hermione thought to herself as she decided to visit London and it's many pubs, _love often isn't what it's cracked up to be_.

**A/N:**** Corr that was emotional to write! Sorry it's shorter than last chapter... I'll do the next one longer Just to clear things up, because there was a lot of hoohah about this on le internet, (thought I'm sure ya'll know enough of it anyway...) Hermione SLAPPED Malfoy in the book, not punch like the film. Rock on the books. Love love xx**


	5. Pride, No Prejudice

**A/N:**** Sup y'all! Thanks for sticking with the story! **

**Tragedy struck this week; my beautiful laptop screen broke… Luckily I backed everything up so haven't lost anything… phew! I keep on having to sneak my mum's laptop to write… As per usual, I hope you enjoy, please review! (A big thanks to those who have) This is my favourite chapter so far, hope you feel the same. P.s it's a long one!**

Chapter Five

Hermione was sat in the only empty corner left in the Leaky Cauldron, sipping on a gillywater whilst glancing around timidly, hiding her face beneath her wave of tumbling brown hair. The pub was unusually crowded for a Wednesday evening, and Hermione was fearful of seeing someone from work. She didn't want her colleagues to think she was spending her two week holiday all on her own down the pub; which was exactly what she was doing. The people at the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures were not very easy going, so Hermione needed a well earned break, no matter how that break was spent; even if it did include drinking on her own and silently crying her eyes out, hidden by her hair.

She sipped at her drink, and from the corner of her eye she watched the interesting varieties of people come and go; as the connection between the muggle and magical world weird sights were common at this pub. Earlier, Hermione thought she saw two house elves, one on top of the other, disguised in a long cloak… probably disobeying their masters or even doing their bidding, shopping in Diagon Alley or worse, Knockturn Alley.

Every time the door would swing open, Hermione's heart would give a tiny flutter, only stopping when sure it was someone she did not know. Pride was a huge thing for Hermione. She liked to feel confident in her self, and wanted people to see her as a brilliant individual, though of course, not in the arrogant way.

The door swung open and once more the breeze rushed in. Hermione once more looked up, this time her heart jumping out of her chest. It was fine, only an old wizard with a red nose…Wait, he was holding the door open for someone else…Only this time her heart didn't beat erratically. It had stopped all together.

She knew this person. Some would say she knew him very well. _Draco Malfoy_. She quickly rubbed her eyes and looked nonchalant, yet at the same time trying very hard to conceal herself amid the buzzing crowd. However, much to Hermione's dismay, it was hard to hide her mane of bushy brown hair, no matter how much she had tried to tame it. Draco immediately caught sight of her and excused himself from his work colleagues.

"It seems to me that every time we see each other, you have a drink in your hand!" Draco greeted her with a smile. He took off his work cloak and swung it over the back of an empty chair. When Hermione turned her eyes to him, his smile showing his perfect teeth quickly vanished. He sat on the seat he had thrown his cloak over, snatching up her hands and holding them to his chest.

"What's the wrong, Hermione? Has someone hurt you?" he looked at her, his grey eyes swimming with worry.

"You could say that… No, not really," she sighed, retracted her hands from Draco's grip and took a deep gulp of her drink. "Ron and I have split up, for good."

Draco raised his eyebrows and said nothing.

"But I found out he slept with Lavender the same night I slept with you… He wasn't even drunk. He told me it was because he wanted to get 'back at me'."

"Ah…"

"Yeah, but we managed to leave on good terms… Somewhat." She sniffed and wiped her eyes on her sleeve.

"Here, take this…" Draco handed her a handkerchief with D.M. embroidered in fancy green writing one corner. He watched her as she dabbed at her eyes, staining the white fabric with the black from her mascara. "Oh, sorry…"

"It couldn't matter less…" he was interrupted by his work colleagues calling him. "One second." He stood up and winked at Hermione. She watched as he waltzed up to his group of friends. She noticed as he spoke a short, unsmiling sentence that he was wearing a crisp white shirt that accentuated his broad shoulders and toned abdominals, and was tucked into his trousers that hung at his slim hips. He returned to his seat, bringing out his wand and tapping the handkerchief clean so Hermione could clean her eyes without smearing black around them again.

"Thanks… So, what did you say to them?" Hermione enquired, dabbing her eyes again.

"That you were a friend that needed help and cheering up." He grinned at her reaction, which was clear with surprise, one eyebrow raised and her plump lips in a wondering pout. "So you're no longer alone and I won't be bored shitless by the guys who I spend nearly every day with."

"How do you know I'm not boring?" Hermione sniffed, this time pursing those kissable lips that Draco could not take his eyes off. Hermione saw his eyes follow her tongue as she licked them, paranoid that they didn't look good enough, that they were dry and needed lip balm. The way his facial expression moved told her he wasn't thinking the same thing…

"Hermione, I assure you, you cannot beat those guys at being boring." He glanced sideways at her, and then let out a sly laugh, and Hermione's mouth twitched. Draco watched her as she cleaned her face, bringing out her mirror and reapplied her mascara. He ordered a shot of firewhisky and gulped it down.

"So… how was work today?"

"The Department of Mysteries is not nearly as exhilarating as I thought it would be when I first started out." Draco smirked at Hermione's audible intake of breath.

"Oh, wow! You're an Unspeakable?" Hermione was visibly impressed, and Draco felt warmth spread over him knowing that it was him that made her feel like that. "I never knew that!"

"Yeah, gruelling work and good pay but… I don't know, but I fancy myself to be more of an Auror!"

"What, so you can brag about what you do for work instead of having to hide it?" Hermione laughed at him.

"Well, it would be a relief to be able to vent with someone, instead of having to keep my work a secret." His smiled knocked the air out of Hermione, and she felt herself mould in that moment to look at him with puppy dog eyes and one hand under her chin in the "you're so dreamy" expression that teenage girls have when thinking about their celebrity crush. They paused for one moment and brown met gray…From this close proximity Hermione could see the light blue that surrounded his pupil that melted into the gray. He could see her beautiful brown speckled with flecks of green.

Draco took Hermione's hand and pulled her, bewildered, to her feet. "Come on," he smiled. "Let's get out of here."

Hermione looked at him, surprise spreading across her face. He wanted her to go somewhere with him, but where? And how could she go out with the man she cheated on Ron with… Then that's what made up her mind. She could go where ever she wanted with this man, because when Hermione was off her face, _Ronald _was off shagging some other woman, stone cold sober, without caring how Hermione got home, or even looking after her! And maybe it was her turn to get back at him… With Draco Malfoy!

She took Draco's outstretched hand and he helped Hermione into her coat and swung on his cloak, then pulled her out of the increasingly noisy pub into the yard behind. He tapped the required bricks and Diagon Alley unfolded in front of them. The street was as crowded as it would be throughout the day, but there were a few stragglers, clearly just passing through. A drunk was slouched outside of one of the many shops, singing a song about Merlin and how he lost his scabby frog.

Draco raised his eyebrows menacingly at Hermione but past him without a word.

"Where are we going, Draco?" Hermione enquired, rushing to keep up even though he was pulling her along.

"To where I parked!"

"What?" Hermione looked puzzled. Wizards seldom drive!

"Ah, here we are!" They arrived at a broomstick chained to a broomstick post, a Cleansweep Phoenix, the best model out, surpassing even Harry's Firebolt, which the broomstick companies had not managed to thwart for years.

Draco tapped his wand on the chains and they melted away. Hermione looked flabbergasted, and Draco thought it was at the chains. "They only come off when the wand that locked them touches them… It stops others from stealing your broom." He climbed on, expecting Hermione to do the same behind him. But she was still, staring at the broom with pursed lips.

"Hermione, what's the matter?"

"I'm not getting on that!" she said in a very high pitched voice. She turned and made to walk away, but Draco, on his broom, blocked her path.

"Come on, Hermione, it's more than safe!" he smiled warmly at her and held out his hand. She hesitated, looking at his face that was so pale and so beautiful that it could have been carved into ice. Draco seized his chance and pulled her on, placing her hand on his waist and soared up into the sky. Hermione's screams were in his ears but he didn't care, he was back where he belonged, where no-one could touch him apart from the girl behind him.

"Won't the muggles see us?" Hermione shouted over the roaring wind. She gulped as she took a peek at the ground below, which was nothing but twinkling lights. _Don't do that again, _she made a mental note not to look down.

"No," Draco replied. "It's dark, and we're too small to be seen!" They soared on and on, skimming just below the clouds; Draco didn't want to get either of them wet.

"Where are you taking us?" Hermione shouted. She had no idea how he knew where he was going; she could only tell they were still over London because the vast city spread out before them in the form of blinking lights.

"You'll see," she could literally hear the smirk in his voice. She could tell he loved having this control over her.

They gradually dipped lower and lower, Hermione holding tight onto Draco, her face squashed between his shoulder blades. She couldn't see what was happening, which scared her even more. She had just left a pub, a little bit tipsy, with Draco Malfoy- a repentant Death Eater/muggle born detester. Now she was flying through the air with him not knowing where she was going… _Although, _the voice in the back of her head told her, _if he really wanted to kill you he would have thrown you off the broom by now…_

They descended even further, Hermione could only tell because the hustle and bustle of traffic grew steadily louder. Suddenly she felt Draco's feet touch ground, and only then did she peek from behind him. She immediately regretted it…

They were standing on top of a huge building, 300 or so feet in the air… to her right were the houses of parliament, her left a bridge crossing the River Thames. She turned to look at Draco and immediately notices the huge clock face behind them.

_They were standing on top of Big Ben!_

"Merlin's pants!" Hermione cried, breathless.

"Welcome to the Wizards view of London," Draco smiled at her.

"Won't anyone see us?" Hermione asked frantically.

"Not if I do this…" He tapped the top of Hermione's head and it felt like he'd cracked an egg as the cool feeling of a disillusionment charm took over her body. Draco did the same to himself. He disappeared, disgruntling Hermione.

"I can't see you now!" She thought fast as Draco chuckled. _Aha!_

She pointed her wand at where Draco last stood and muttered a few words. He immediately appeared before her, bewildered as Hermione did the same to herself.

"Only we can see each other, now!" Hermione grinned. "I learnt it in training for work; we had to learn it so we knew where others were positioned even when the animal didn't…"

He smiled at her. "What animals have you tackled, when they were out of hand then?"

"Err, I usually deal with the people who treat animals badly or breed the wrong species…" she mumbled into silence as she remembered back at Hogwarts when Draco sneered at her S.P.E.W idea and it hung between them, a ghost of their past…

"Ah, I remember S.P.E.W!" He laughed, as she froze with disappointment, was he turning back into the old Malfoy? "It was a new idea I suppose," he smiled at her and took her hand. He kissed it. "I'm sorry…" he whispered, looking deep into her eyes, stroking her hair behind her ear.

"Sorry for what?" Hermione questioned, confused. She looked out across London, it was beautiful; a vast ocean of twinkling lights. Draco was watching her hair blow in the wind, her eyes squinting out over London, shivering from the wind.

Draco took his cloak off his shoulders and slid it round hers. "I'm sorry for making your life hell during school. I don't know how I can excuse what I did but…" he truly did look ashamed at what he did; he was remorseful for the hell he had caused Hermione Granger.

"Draco," Hermione stopped him. "The past is gone. It doesn't matter because… because you can't change it. It matters what you do now, and in the future."

"I agree, and I admit I did loathe Potter and that Weasel… but I didn't need to put the hatred on you too…"

Hermione could tell he was finding it difficult to speak. The truth was that she knew all of this. She used to think it was jealousy; he was always trying to outshine her, which was impossible even in Potions when he was the favourite.

"So why were you horrible?"

"I felt that I had to. True I was jealous of your brains, but it was in my blood to hate YOUR blood." He held her hands and looked into her eyes, trying to get her to understand that that wasn't the case now. "And besides, I felt the need to impress Pansy Parkinson… I regret that now of course, she does look rather pug-like. It was always pride, and never really prejudice."

Hermione laughed, "I see," a soft smile still playing on her lips because he had inadvertently, very nearly mentioned the title of one of Hermione's favourite muggle books. Draco watched her. Hermione felt his gaze on her but continued to look out at London before her. It was too good to miss, yet Draco continued to look at her. She was still shivering slightly, and he wrapped his arm around her.

_Never in a million years would I believe I would be sitting at the top of Big Ben with Draco Malfoy._ Hermione's thoughts swam around her head. Where his arm was draped around her caused fireworks, and she felt euphoric. Only now could she admire the way the contours of his body were framed by his shirt. He was always handsome in only the way a Malfoy can be, but Hermione had always found him vulgar because of his sour personality. How situations change…This was an older Malfoy now, a more mature person. She put her head on his shoulder, then felt as he rested his head upon hers. He smelt wonderful, a mixture of his own smell and aftershave, something that stirred her.

She snuggled closer and felt his hands rub her shoulders to keep her warm.

Hermione thoughts about being perched on Big Ben and remembered her favourite Disney movie. "This is just like Peter Pan!" She giggled, and then saw the confused look on Draco's face.

"What?"

"Peter Pan! It's a muggle cartoon… He can fly and sits on Big Ben when going to Neverland…" Draco looked completely dumbfounded. "Never mind," Hermione smiled and snuggled back onto his shoulder.

"You know, I find you utterly fascinating," Draco remarked, hugging her closer to him.

"Do you really? Even all my mudblood nonsense?" she meant it as a joke but he sighed, obviously embarrassed by the infamy of his past.

"Of course, Hermione, I love that part of you…"

His lips brushed her head, and she turned to face him. _Love?_ Their eyes met as Draco brushed her cheek with his fingers, her heart beating rapidly. He moved his hand to cup her chin and he leaned closer to her slowly and cautiously, as if to see if she would stop him, noses almost touching. Hermione shut her eyes in rapture as his lips softly touched hers. He kissed her, lightly, and moved the hand that was on her chin to the back of her head and wove it in her hair, pulling her closer to him. Hermione was kissing him back, her whole body gravitating towards him. She pushed against him so he leant back on his elbows, legs in front of him. She was on him, legs either side of his, her hands holding his face to hers, his tongue flicking between her teeth, brushing against hers.

The kiss ended and they were breathing heavily, Hermione's heart beating rapidly as she realised how beautiful this man really was, with his breath tickling her face.

He stroked her hair. "Would you like to come home with me?" he whispered. She nodded and slowly Draco stood up, and then snatched her up to him, breathing in the smell of her hair, a soft mixture of rose perfume and her own sweet smell. "Close your eyes," he told her as they mounted the broom and she felt more than she saw as they zoomed off the huge clock tower, heading North. Although Hermione was terrified, she felt happiness rise up in herself as she held on to Draco as they soared through the air. The lights gradually dimmed below, they were beginning to pass over the countryside. The gentle rocking of the broom began to comfort Hermione, and she barely heard Draco shout where they were… she rested her head on his shoulder and fell into a deep sleep, only faintly aware when they landed and someone carried her into the cottage and laid her into a soft, warm slumber.


	6. Love is Riddle

**A/N:**** I think I'm making Draco a bit too soft, so you'll see why I've made him a bit... err… shall we say **_**rough! **_**Don't want to give anything away. There's implied smut but no ACTUAL mentioning of genitalia or insertions. (OMG I'M CRACKING UP AT MYSELF HOW CRINGEY) I'm not that brave yet. Just warning you. Sorry Sophie (hollister9).**

Chapter Six

Hermione stirred, and found herself in the now familiar four-poster bed that stood on the thick green carpet, looking over a huge cosy garden. She smiled to herself; it truly was a beautiful sight to see first thing in the morning, the sun on her face and the morning sky bright. She turned to face the other side of the bed, but no-one was there, not even a dent in the pillow or a disturbance in the tightly tucked sheets. _Is he a perfectionist or what? _Hermione thought amusingly.

She looked down once again to see if she was naked, but this time she was wearing her scarlet red underwear that she was wearing from the night before. _I'm not naked! _Hermione thought. _And it seems like Draco didn't sleep in the same bed as me last night…_What did this mean? Did Draco not like sleeping with sober women? Or was Hermione far too tired last night to put out?

To find answers, Hermione found a grey dressing gown that hung from Draco's bedroom door, and began the journey to find Draco. As her feet carefully trod down the stairs, she could not hear the same lively music coming from the kitchen as she had on her last visit, so she decided he couldn't be in there. So instead, Hermione turned her attention to the room on her left. It was clearly a very comfortable living room, with white walls and a spongy, soft carpet of dark green that matched the curtains and the large sofas. Hermione was almost distracted by the vast amount of books on the shelves that were mounted on the walls, but then she noticed the sounds of a person breathing heavily, as if sleeping.

She stood behind a sofa and saw Draco sprawled across it, his beautiful chest with his perfectly formed pectorals displayed in all its glory in front of her. One leg was flung out, and a blanket was luckily covering the parts that would have made Hermione blush the colour of her underwear.

She watched his chest rise and fall, his eyelids fluttering because he was dreaming, his lips slightly parted. Hermione noticed his normal beautifully managed hair was tousled because of sleep, and she decided that she preferred it to the slick hair style he normally modelled.

Though Hermione admired the way he slept, she desired nothing more than to hear his voice and his eyes upon her, so she decided to try and wake him up. She knelt beside him and kissed him softly on his cheek, one hand rubbing his arm. Draco's eyes fluttered open, and he jumped up to stand, confused from sleep.

"What? What?" He said panicking. Hermione's eyes were wide. The blanket that had covered him just had fallen, and Draco was now standing in all his glory in front of Hermione.

When he realised what was going on, he quickly grabbed the blanket and wrapped it round himself.

"Ah, sorry about that…" He smiled his naughty smirk, and sat back down, patting the space beside him, and Hermione obliged and all of a sudden felt awkward. She realised he was naked, and she was in his robe, only in her underwear.

"So, you slept down here last night?" She questioned him, noting his clothes scattered on the floor. _Maybe not so much of a perfectionist…_

"Yes, it didn't feel right this time to sleep with an exhausted woman… especially as you didn't tease me!" He laughed in memory of Hermione's taunting of when he first took her home in her drunken state. She had the grace to look ashamed, shielding her face with her brown hair cascading down in messy curls.

"I remember being tucked into bed, but I assumed you'd follow in after me…"

"I didn't want to disturb you, alluring as it was. I couldn't resist stripping you down to your underwear at least, what you were wearing didn't look comfortable enough…" his eyes twinkled. "And I am glad to see you haven't put it back on yet."

Hermione did blush this time, and hid her face using her hair. "I was more worried about what happened to you!"

"Yes, well I would take advantage of a sexy drunken woman, but I would never take disrupt a beautiful lady in her sleep." He smiled mischievously, and Hermione felt herself smile and relax.

"I did have a wonderful time last night, Draco." Her thoughts went back to sitting on Big Ben, and the way they had kissed, and that Draco offered to take her back to his.

"I'm glad, as did I," he seemed to remember the kiss too, and he touched her knee. He leaned in and kissed her cheek, then stood up and stretched. "Put the kettle on and I'll go put on some proper clothing."

She did as she was told, walking into the kitchen and pouring water into the kettle. As she heated up the stove and placed the kettle on top of it, Draco strolled into the kitchen and hugged her from behind. As she turned in his arms she saw he only threw on a pair of boxers, which made her giggle, and she kissed him lightly on the lips. He held the kiss by touching her neck, and she felt him groan under his breath. "What are you doing to me, Granger," he moved his hand up to the back of her head and pulled her to his lips, kissing her eye lids, her cheeks and then to her lips. She smiled at the old use of her surname, bringing back memories of how they used to be enemies, and how Ron and Harry used to be so against Malfoy. The thought only spurred her on, as it would be so shocking and repulsive to her friends. This was not the old Hermione Granger, not the girl who did as her friends wanted. She was a woman, and some women went after their desires. And Draco was what she wanted, the bad boy who once thought she was nothing but a grimy mudblood.

As she was thinking the consequences over in her head, what people would think and how they would react, Draco was untying the ties of his gown that she was wearing, and she felt an unexpected breeze across her stomach. She grinned up at him. "You needn't had put any clothes on at all, Malfoy." she whispered in his ear, and he closed his eyes with lust.

"Ah, you're being very daring today, Granger, you're certainly not the good girl you used to be..." The use of her last name seemed to bring out the old mutiny between them, resulting in a new, angry and aroused side to both of them. He lifted her up and sat her on the kitchen side, kissing her hard, one hand behind her head, the other reaching inside her dressing gown, his hands exploring and feeling her. Hermione always used to cringe when Ron wanted to do foreplay, or talk dirty, but with Draco it only made her feel sexy and turned her on. He pushed against her, and she could feel him through his boxers and her underwear. She pushed her hands up his t-shirt and felt his beautifully carved body, her breathing coming fast. She slowly slid her hand down and touched him shyly.

Draco groaned against her ear, sliding his fingers between the fabric that she wore so well. "I want you, Granger, and this time you're going to be stone cold sober. I want you to remember this." He nuzzled her ear, and lifted her up and carried her up the stairs, laid her on the bed and into bliss.

* * *

Hermione lay breathless as Draco collapsed next to her, rinsed of all his strength at giving Hermione the best she could get. She grinned to herself; Draco Malfoy, her once enemy, was trying to please _her._ She felt like she had one up on him, and couldn't resist teasing him.

"So, am I still a filthy mudblood, Malfoy?" She whispered as she traced his abs with her index finger. Draco turned and kissed her forehead. "Oh, Granger you're filthy, but you're not a mudblood to me anymore..." once again she waited for the squirming feeling at his intimacy to come but she didn't feel it. _Oh, _she thought, _maybe this is what it feels like_…

He slapped her backside playfully and he sauntered downstairs making food for both of them. She couldn't believe what she had missed that night when she was wasted…Heck, what she'd been missing all her school life! If she had known it would have been _that good_ and _that _big, she would have been determined to stay awake and would have demanded it! He was a god, and it was heaven to close her eyes and imagine his beautiful body on top of her, his kisses in her hair, his breath coming fast…

Draco returned with a tray full of sandwiches, pumpkin juice and chocolate muffins, a wide smile on his face that only a well screwed man could wear.

They ate and chatted for a while, discussing what they had been doing after Hogwarts.

"I didn't go straight into the Ministry, of course," Draco swallowed the bite he took out of his sandwich. "I had to gain their trust because of the reputation my father left behind… Even when our family did change sides at the last minute." They sat in awkward silence at the memory of knowing Narcissa Malfoy was the cause for the downfall of Voldemort.

"I did, because of Kingsley Shacklebolt. He wanted me as an Auror but I refused. I felt betrayed to far by the ministry and wanted to help _others_. That's why I chose the RCMC; I can actually _help_ and prevent discrimination against creatures." She took a sip of pumpkin juice.

"I find you fascinating. You find it in your soul to help others when you owe them nothing!" Draco commented. She turned her chocolate eyes on him, her hair still ruffled from their love making.

"Draco, we owe them everything. The prejudice our ancestors inflicted means we need to show them respect, and gain their trust. Not all of us are barbaric."

Draco eyed her; she was no longer looking content but tetchy and irritable, her hair slowly getting frizzier and her face growing red. She was the same old Hermione deep down, just older and sexier.

"Hermione relax," he nuzzled her ear. "I didn't mean anything by it…"

Hermione relaxed as he instructed. He had this power over her that she couldn't control.

"Draco…" she looked shy and almost wished she had never spoken, but Draco knew she was thinking something over.

"What is it, my sweet heart?" he took her hand and kissed it, each individual knuckle, turning it and laying kisses on her palm, her wrist… Hermione closed her eyes at the sensation and spoke "Would you consider keeping _us _under wraps, for a few weeks? I just need to sort things out with Ron…"

He stopped and looked at her. "Why would you need to sort things out with Weasley?"

She became nervous under his icy glare. "We were friends, Draco! We can't throw that away…"

"Yes, you can. I don't like the idea of you being near him. He should mean nothing to you."

"He doesn't mean _anything _to me, Draco!" she turned to face him in the bed, leaning on her knees beside him, cupping his face. "How can you think that? After what we have had! I can never go back, never," she kissed his lips softly, he groaned against her lips and she felt her desire rise up with his. He pulled off the top she had thrown on, kissing her neck and breasts.

"That may be, but I don't want you seeing him." He murmured at her breast, but all that she could do was nod as his skilled hands and lips made his way, she pulled at his hair, her breath coming quickly…

* * *

_Twice within a few hours… God, he is good! _Hermione had never experienced an energetic man such as this, and she loved it. She slung one of his shirts on and kissed him, then waved her wand to stack the plates and glasses, floating them in front of her as she made her way downstairs. Draco watched as she walked half naked from his room, thinking how sexy she looked… and how easy she could be controlled.

**A/N:**** THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THE FOLLOWS, THE FAVOURITES AND THE REVIEWS. IT MEANS SO MUCH TO ME! Let me know what you think, I am always interested and grateful.**

**I want to explain; the reason Hermione was waiting for the cringing was because I was once with someone who I thought I was really into, but cringed whenever they tried "love" talk. I was like... EW… But sometimes when you're with someone you really love it doesn't matter and it's kind of nice. So bit of advice, if it doesn't feel right it probably isn't. (Also I am very scared to how people react to smut so I toned it down a bit, don't want people to think I'm weird and randy all the time)**

**AHH I'M RAMBLING, NERVOUS!**

**Anyway, sorry about the randomness at the end I just think I'm making Draco too soft.**


	7. Shopping, Catch Ups and a Surprise Visit

Chapter Seven

"I don't know Hermione, the blue looks tacky on me I might go for the gold…" Ginny stood looking at the mirror in Madam Malkin's Robes for all Occasions, admiring the way her knew dress fitted. "I had to get a slimming dress you know…"

It was a Friday, and Hermione wanted to spend the last few days off work relaxing with a friend, but Ginny had other ideas, telling her she needed to shop for a dress to wear at her birthday party the next day.

Ginny looked at Hermione and spun around, but Hermione only gave a false smile and a nod then promptly returned to gazing out of the window. Ginny thought Hermione was being totally over-dramatic about the whole Ron-break-up-situation. Hermione wasn't as skilled as she would like to be at hiding her emotions, but that doesn't mean Ginny knew _who _she was thinking about. Draco Malfoy's voice kept on playing at the back of her mind, the things he said. "_I don't want you seeing him."_

What was she supposed to do? She had never felt this way about any before… but to throw away a friendship because of something she wasn't sure will work out later? She was indecisive on what to do. Ron or Draco? Somewhere in the back of her mind she knew what the answer had to be…

"Hermione you need to get measured!" Ginny gave Hermione a little nudge on the shoulder, and pointed to Madam Malkin who was waiting patiently with her tape measure floating beside her. Hermione stepped forward and the tape measure whizzed around her, measuring her arms, chest, stomach and shoulders. Madam Malkin hurriedly waved her wand and sent a pair of scissors snipping through an emerald green, glittery fabric like Hermione had ordered. She was afraid Ginny would notice the colour choice, but she was oblivious, chattering to Hermione as she admired the shoes that Madam Malkin had displayed.

"I don't know if I'll even be able to drink at my party!" Ginny gushed eyeing a pair of black stilettos with gold trimming, that were high they could break your ankles.

Hermione only mumbled a reply, her mind still somewhere else. Ron or Draco…?

"And I hope I don't throw up on the morning of it…"

"Yeah you're right…" Hermione said in a quiet voice.

"Hermione, for Merlin's sake, are you even listening?" Ginny slapped her hand to her forehead in exasperation. "I'm trying to hint, here!"

"I'm sorry, Ginny; my mind is somewhere else… What were you saying?"

"I've been saying I had to get a slimming dress."

"So?"

"And I won't be able to drink at my party."

"Why?"

"And that I hope I don't throw up on the morning of it… And the next hint was going to be that my boobs feel all tender!"

Hermione's usually fast mind took a while to process what Ginny was trying to say. She won't be able to drink but she'll be sick before? _Oh! _

Hermione put two and two together. "OH MY GOODNESS GINNY, ARE YOU TELLING ME…?"

"I'M PREGNANT!" Ginny squealed, holding out her arms as Hermione rushed to her and hugged her closest friend.

"Congratulations! Oh, Merlin, that's amazing news! Does Harry know?"

"I told him a few days ago that I might be before I did the pregnancy spell," Ginny gushed, colour flushing to her cheeks. "And it was positive!" she smiled happily, her hand travelling to her swelling stomach.

The thought of the pregnancy spell brought back Hermione a less than welcoming memory of herself sitting in her bathroom performing the spell that she learnt from a witch health book, after being late on her period. She'd waited for the purple cloud that hung in front of her to either turn green or red, green meaning it was positive, red meaning she was not with child. Fate was on her side and it turned red. She'd been so relieved that she hadn't been carrying Ron's baby that she took him out to a restaurant that night, pretending she'd gotten a pay rise at work… _But that was all over now, _she thought to herself, _no more Ron._

"So that is why you're having a party! Not because 'you just felt like it'!"

Ginny nodded animatedly "To tell everyone, as well. Harry and I decided it'll be quicker to do it then and get it out the way…"

Hermione hugged her friend and squealed along with her as Madam Malkin squawked that she had more customers to serve and they should really be concentrating on the fitting.

The girls giggled and continued chatting whilst Madam Malkin performed her magic so the piece of fabric turned into a beautiful, sweeping dress. It reminded Hermione of a 'Jessica Rabbit' dress; the sexiness would radiate from her. The pair handed over their money to the stern shopkeeper and strolled out of the shop, blinking in the sunlight.

"Where should we go now?" Ginny squinted at her friend, who was now staring longingly at Flourish and Blotts, a book shop that was next to Madam Malkin's. "No, Hermione, no!" she groaned.

"Oh, just a few minutes browsing!" Hermione pleaded with a smile, and pulled her reluctant friend into the shop with her.

An hour and five extra books later, Hermione and Ginny exited the shop, Hermione grinning and Ginny yawning.

"I just told you I was pregnant, and the way you just dragged me around that book shop, I should think you're trying to kill me."

"Why would I do that? Harry wouldn't be best pleased."

"I'm not sure he'd be able to cope without me!" The girls laughed and made their way down Diagon Alley, into the Leaky Cauldron. Hermione kept her eye out, _for no-one in particular,_ she told herself.

They waved at Tom and the barman brought over a pot of Floo Powder to where they were standing by the fireplace. "5 Knuts." Tom muttered as Hermione and Ginny scrabbled in their purses for the correct change. The two women shortly disappeared one after the other in a burst of brilliant green flames, and arrived at the house belonging to Harry and Hermione.

Hermione stumbled out of the grate first, making a snoozing Harry jump in his arm chair.

"Hermione!" he smiled and jumped up, hurrying to hug his friend. An exudation of green light and smoke filled the room once more, and Ginny strolled from the fire, walking to her boyfriend's side and kissing him on the lips.

"Ginny told me the news!" Hermione kissed Harry's cheek. "Congratulations!"

"Thanks," Harry grinned, obviously thrilled that he was about to become a father. "We're just waiting to tell Molly and Arthur. We can't imagine what they'll say…" Hermione knew by 'they' Harry meant mainly Molly.

"I know what she'd say '_That's great Ginny_, _but_…'" Ginny paused and pulled the exact image of her mother's expression when she was trying to think of how to say something rude nicely. Harry and Hermione laughed. "'_You're far too young and you're not even married yet!'"_ Harry gave another nervous laugh and sat again on the sofa, pulling Ginny with him. Hermione grinned at the two of them; they looked so happy, so content!

"But I've got her number…" Ginny continued. "Dad told me she was pregnant with Bill two months before they got married. She can't talk me out of this one," she put a hand on Harry's knee and beamed at him. Harry grinned back and squeezed her hand.

"Do you want a drink Hermione? All that shopping has made me thirsty." Ginny got up and stretched. "We couldn't even stop at the Leaky Cauldron for a quick one! I want nothing more than good, strong glass of firewhisky. You did this to me," she mock glared at Harry, who laughed.

"Please!" Hermione sat on her favourite spongy arm chair.

"I'll get it," he started, but Ginny put out her hand causing him to stop rising from the sofa.

"I don't like people doing things for me!" Ginny scurried out of the room before he could protest, making him smile fondly. _See, they smile a lot! _Hermione told herself. _There was no smiling with you and Ron. You're doing the right thing…_

"So, how have you been Hermione," Harry yawned, leaning back on the sofa and looking at her fervently.

"Fine," Hermione replied, and when Harry gave her an 'are you sure' look, Hermione laughed dismissively. "Really, I am fine, Harry! I feel lighter, I feel… I feel a new person!"

"Not too new, I hope," Ginny returned with a tray of tea and biscuits, and placed it on the coffee table in front of them. Hermione took her tea and sipped at it, scolding her mouth but enjoying the sensation of moisture returning to her thirsty mouth and throat.

"No, of course not," Hermione grinned. "Look at all the books I bought today!"

Harry rolled his eyes and pulled out a few books from the bags the girls had dumped before him.

One read _Witches in Power, _another titling _Elves That Fought Back_. Harry's favourite title, however, had to be _How to Care for Kneazles and What to Avoid_.

"You're going to get a Kneazle?" Harry gawked at his friend.

"Oh, yes! Ever since Crookshanks died I've wanted to get one, and now Ron is gone I can!" she clapped her hands together excitedly.

"But… do you know how to look after one?"

"Well, Crookshanks was part Kneazle so kind of… That's why I have bought the book! And one of the girls at work has a Crup so I want a pet… Just not a dog. And anyway, Crup's are vicious to muggles so Mum and Dad won't appreciate it…"

Harry and Ginny smiled fondly as Hermione rambled on about creatures. She really had thrown herself into her job, passionately and intelligently. It was so typical Hermione. She knew about every magical creature there was, and probably knew all the laws attached to them even before she started at the ministry!

Hermione realised she was rambling and abruptly stopped, blushing. "Sorry," she mumbled. "So, Ginny, when did you say the Quidditch Season starts again?"

"October!" she responded avidly, her eyes bright. "I can't wait! Last year we came second in the league table, beating the Tornadoes!"

"You forgot something, Gin," Harry patted her stomach. "Don't go injuring yourself!"

"I won't," Ginny impatiently brushed his hand away. "I'm too fast, haha!"

The trio spent the next few hours chatting and laughing, just like they used to when Hermione and Ron had not spoken in their sixth year… It was odd but at the same time it felt right.

"I'd better be off, you know, guys…" Hermione rose from her seat to their protests.

"No, Hermione, you don't have to leave!" Ginny retorted, standing up quickly. Harry rose too, putting his arm around Ginny.

"Yes, Hermione, I agree with Ginny, stay for dinner!"

Hermione looked at the couple, they were so endearing standing together, both perfectly happy, expecting a new child within nine months, practically radiating with elation. It was so beautiful it almost pained Hermione slightly. She knew she couldn't stay in this atmosphere for the night, partly because she didn't want to intrude and also because she needed to make her mind up about what she was going to do about Draco and Ron.

"No, no guys I'd rather be out of your hair to prepare for tomorrow! I'll be round early to help set up?"

"If you don't mind," Harry said, hugging her. "Are you sure you're alright? There's plenty of space here if you want to stay…"

Hermione almost had to force herself to laugh. "Harry when have you ever known me to rely on someone else? I'll be fine, just do what you have got to do here!"

Harry and Ginny looked at each other puzzled. True, Hermione never needed anyone, but she always liked spending as much time as she could with the pair because they rarely saw each other when working.

"If you're sure…?"

"Yes, I'm sure; I've got these books to get through, haha!" Hermione told them in a false light voice. The truth was she needed to speak to Draco, and she didn't want the two of them to realise what she was up to.

"Thanks, you guys," she cuddled Ginny and gave her a huge grin, thinking of the baby growing inside her. "I'm so happy for you both!"

"Bye!" she heard them call as she turned and disapparated from their house.

* * *

The August sun was setting on the Friday evening, and Hermione arrived at her flat and let herself in, sighing at the emptiness her apartment entailed.

The door slammed behind her, and she wandered in, chucking the bag of books on her sofa as she rustled through her bag that held her new clothes and shoes. It wouldn't hurt just to try it on one more time, would it? The truth was Hermione loved to try on new clothes, but she hated to admit it to anyone else; she preferred to be still seen as the book worm that she was in her teenage years.

Hermione pulled out the shimmering green dress and sighed in awe. It was truly beautiful, but maybe she would outshine Ginny in this dress…

_Don't be ridiculous, _her inner voice told her, _have you _seen _Ginny's dress? She's the birthday girl _and _expecting! You're just afraid to wear it. You're afraid to draw any attention to yourself because Ron's family will be there._

Hermione laughed at her inner voice, telling her that she was wrong, she was a Gryffindor and she _will _wear this dress, no matter whose family is there.

A sharp tapping on the bedroom window made Hermione jump as she was deciding how to wear her hair, pulling it up then letting it fall again. She walked to the window attentively, picked up her discarded wand from the bed. She pointed it at the window and it flew open. Nothing happened. Hermione sighed and decided it must have been the wind.

She turned to try on her shoes when she heard the slamming of the window, which made her spin around and point her wand at the intruder. She lowered it, smiling. It was him.

"I did your disillusionment charm!" Draco grinned at her, chucking his broomstick aside and pulling her close to him. "I missed you," he mumbled against her hair. "Don't leave me for longer than that ever again!"

**A/N: ****Not my favourite chapter but hey, you sometimes need a boring one to get the story going right? Sorry for any mistakes I wanted to post this before I go to sixth form so didn't have time to look over it more than once!**

**What do you think of Ginny being preggers? Cute? And oooh, a party! What do you think will happen?**

**Please let me know what you think and give me some of your ideas, I'm always open for discussion!**

**Once again, thank you for the follows, favourites and reviews it really makes me happy and is what makes us keep writing!**

**HIT THE REVIEW BUTTON AND DROP ME A NOTE! :D xxxx**


	8. Walk in the Park

**A/N: Hey, sorry you've had to wait so long for the update; tragedy struck my best friend and I had to be there for her, of course, and because it was so awful I didn't feel like writing. But now I've finally got back into it and hopefully will start to regularly update!**

**Thank you for sticking with this story, as always hope you enjoy and please leave a review with your thoughts/comments/ideas!**

Chapter Eight

Hermione awoke in her bedroom to the gentle snores of Draco Malfoy. She took in the breathtaking sight of him looking so innocent and harmless, his usually hard jaw slackened by his mouth hanging open in sleep. She crept out of bed and put on her crimson silk dressing gown, and walked out of her bedroom to the kitchen. She poured herself a glass of water and sipped at it, looking out the window of her third floor flat to the ground below. Nothing out of the ordinary was going on, it was 8am on a Saturday morning and not many people were about.

She decided to take a shower while the creature was asleep. She turned the tap and the water flowed from the shower head, she undressed and stepped in, the water scalding her so she turned the temperature down a few notches. She felt invigorated, and happy, especially now she was massaging her scalp with sweet smelling shampoo, followed by her sleek-easy hair conditioner potion she purchased when shopping with Ginny. As she stepped out the shower she performed a drying and warming charm, and opened a window to ventilate the steam that was hazing up her mirror.

She heard Draco stir in her bed, and smiled at the thought. Just last month she would never envisioned bedding Malfoy, let alone letting her feelings for him get the best of her…

She wandered back in and saw him sat up in bed, the covers falling at his waist, revealing his beautifully set chest and broad shoulders, and she admired the way the contours of his muscles shaped his arms. He grinned at her as if to invite her back in bed, to which she did, slipping in with a kiss for him.

"You smell delicious," he commented, causing her to grin and blush with anticipation.

"What shall we do today?" he nuzzled her ear. "It's your last weekend off…"

"Well I've got Ginny's party tonight haven't I? But I suppose we could do something…" she trailed off, wondering where on earth she could take this extraordinary man.

"I don't fancy anything exciting… What about having a relaxing day?" He closed his eyes and rested his head against the headboard. Hermione stared at him for a few minutes in awe then regained her thoughts.

"Perhaps we should have a picnic? I mean, we haven't got many days left like this…" she gestured to the window which revealed a beautiful, sunny day. "Yes! I could show you how muggles live…"

"But where we would we go?" Draco opened his eyes and surveyed Hermione, admiring the way she bit her lip in thought. She used to do that at school, back then he found it extremely irritating but now it turned him on. She was _his _woman; she'd do whatever he liked.

"I like it when you do that." He commented, and Hermione stopped biting to look at him.

"When I do what?"

"Bite your lip." He tested her, to see if she would do it. She did. Draco smiled inwardly and leaned towards her for a kiss.

"I know!" she grinned. "We can go Hyde Park!"

"Excuse me? Is that one of those things that muggles ride carts around a track that makes them go upside down? No, absolutely not…"

"No, that's a theme park, Draco. This is a park that goes by the name Hyde Park. It is huge! It's highly unlikely to bump into anyone we know and it's such a lovely place!"

Hermione rambled on whilst Draco watched her, calculating. So she still didn't want to be seen? Fine by him… it makes this easier; all the shagging but no relationship. Fine, fine! Isn't that what every guy wants? Isn't it?

* * *

The twosome arrived at Hyde Park by 11am, and Hermione suggested a spot that overlooked the lake that people were queuing to rent pedal boats.

"What _are _those contraptions? They look ridiculous!" Draco pointed at a couple that were just starting to pedal on the boats, a girl screaming that she couldn't peddle with her shoes whilst her boyfriend was red in the face at trying to get the rhythm going. Hermione was inwardly glad Draco was a wizard and wasn't interested in things like that, but nevertheless wanted him to try it out.

"A pedal boat… People rent them to go out on the lake." Hermione placed down a tartan blanket and pulled out a carton of pumpkin juice from the basket. She handed one to Draco and dropped to her knees then sat, stretching her legs out in front of her. Draco still stood watching as the girl was standing up on the boat, almost toppling over, she would had fallen in if her boyfriend had not grabbed her arm and pulled her towards him.

"Ridiculous. Some muggles get pleasure out of the simplest things…" Draco shook his head in disbelief and plonked himself down next to Hermione swigging from his bottle.

"Well, they don't have magic to help so they do what they can!" Hermione commented haughtily, rummaging in the picnic basket looking for a sandwich.

"Calm down, Hermione I was only saying."

"How can you not see how I could be offended? Draco don't you remember when you used to hate muggleborns? How can you expect me to trust you and not reprimand you…?"

Draco had heard enough, he didn't need her lecturing. He placed a finger on her lips and kissed her.

"Relax."

"But…"

"Hermione…" Draco groaned, rubbing his eyes with his palms, clearly exhausted.

She looked at him timidly.

"If you don't trust me then why I am here?" he accused her, glaring. She shrank at his look and bit her lip nervously. His mind tried to stay focused, but looking at those lips made him think about how they could be used in a much more useful way…

"I'm sorry," she murmured. She saw the way his eyes softened, and she kissed his lips, her arms wrapping round his neck. He pushed against her lips, his hands rubbing her back.

She giggled. "You haven't even had a sausage roll yet," but she kissed him fervently back.

"Fuck the sausage rolls," he growled, pulling her closer. Some kids wolf whistled and cooed at the couple, making Hermione withdraw and blush.

"You haven't tried one yet," she grinned, pulling out a plastic box. She opened them and the smell of pastry and meat filled Draco's nostrils, and he realised how hungry he was.

"They're so good!" he chomped on one, forgetting any manners. Hermione searched in the bag for a ham sandwich and a packet of ready salted crisps.

She opened the sandwich and placed six crisps between the bread and the ham, and crunched them together. Draco watched her, baffled.

"What?" she enquired after swallowing her first bite.

"You're crazy!" he laughed, shaking his head. "I've never seen anyone eat a sandwich like that!"

"And I have never seen anyone so unashamed about talking with their mouth full!" she grinned, and squealed as he rugby tackled her to the ground, holding her arms as she shrieked and wriggled under him. He liked the power he had over her, he enjoyed being in control… Almost as much as he enjoyed being with Hermione.

"So what's happening with your mother and father? Do they know you're spending your time with a muggleborn?" Hermione asked, fiddling with her fingers.

"Of course they don't know, I don't know how they would react. My mother may have saved Potter's life but I don't know how she'd feel about us..."

"So it's good we're keeping this a secret then?"

"For now," Draco took her hand.

"Mmm..." Hermione looked to their hands entwined, her sunkissed skin against his beautifully paleness.

They chatted for the next few hours and walked around the park a few times until Hermione finally persuaded Draco to go on one of the pedal boats.

"Oh come on it will be fun!" Hermione teased him as he eyed the boats apprehensively.

"But they're so…" Draco paused. "Fine," he said and he smiled when he saw Hermione's eyes light up.

"You won't regret it!"

Draco raised an eyebrow; he didn't deem her statement accurate, and then tried to argue Hermione out of paying.

"I'll pay!"

"No, Hermione, now help me with the muggle money,"

"Yeah, that's likely," Hermione elbowed him out the way as he tried to decipher the difference between a pound and a penny. She handed over a crisp ten pound note and slipped the change in her purse.

"This way Draco!" she led him out onto the decking and into the blue pedal boat as the man held it steady. Draco looked gormless as the man showed them how to steer using the rudder.

Hermione patiently guided Draco into the boat and directed him to the seat at the front of the boat, as she stepped into her own.

She smirked as Draco stared gormlessly at the pedals, not sure what to do…

"Put your feet on the rectangles like this…" Hermione demonstrated. Draco mimicked her with a look of wonder on his face; it was like seeing a baby walk for the first time.

Hermione pushed her right foot and Draco grasped the side of the boat looking at her in horror. "It just moved! Is it supposed to move yet? What's happened? Are we going to sink? Get out!"

"Relax!" Hermione couldn't help but laugh, and she slowly moved her left foot to move the boat again. Draco glanced from his feet to the water as the boat slid out of the little dock, out towards the open lake. It was quite windy out on the lake, and Hermione paddled and steered with the rudder as Draco looked at her with awe. "This is amazing!"

"Underestimated muggles huh?"

"I suppose…" He grinned wickedly at her and placed a kiss on her head. He slowly raised his feet to fit the pedals and started moving, copying Hermione.

They started pedalling and laughing together as Draco often slid his feet off the pedals, getting really angry. Hermione almost steered the boat into the lake's edge once or twice as she was laughing so much at the palaver Draco was getting himself into.

"Well how am I supposed to not let them slip of?" he exclaimed, slumping back in his seat and crossing his arms like a grumpy child.

Hermione couldn't stifle her laugh; he was being so cute yet so grouchy. She decided it was time to steer themselves back to the little dock, and Hermione helped a begrudging Draco out of the boat.

"Let's never do that again," Draco muttered out of the boatman's earshot as he wrapped an arm around Hermione's waist.

Hermione snuggled into his shoulder as he kissed her head. He took in an audible breath, and he sighed.

"Your hair smells delicious," he commented, grasping her more tightly in his arm. She smiled lightly at that, and then made their way to a muggle bus stop.

"What is this?" Draco commented, with his eyebrows raised so high they were almost lost amongst his sleek hair.

"We're going to get the bus back to mine," Hermione remarked carelessly, then laughed at his expression.

"One step at a time, Granger," he mumbled, and pulled her behind the bus stop and disapparated from where they stood.

They arrived in Hermione's flat; she broke away immediately and swatted him on the shoulder.

"Hey! I thought I was going to show you how muggles live!"

"Not today, I told you I wanted to relax not kill myself on the public transport. I've heard what those muggles say..."

"It's not that bad!" Hermione laughed and made her way to her kitchen. "Would you like a cup of tea? You can't stay for that long though, I have Ginny's party to get to..."

"I won't be long..." was all he said as he kissed Hermione roughly, pushing her back into her kitchen bench. He hitched her on top of it as she let out a gasp of delight, and he unbuttoned her shirt, kissing her neck down to her chest. She leant her head back against her cupboards and closed her eyes at the sensation of his light kisses on her skin, the occasional sucks and bites making the space between her legs ache.

"You like this position," she observed, feeling his laugh as he was kissing stomach. As he pulled off her jeans and began nuzzling between her legs, she put her hand on the back of his head and sighed as his tongue worked his magic on her, her moans filling the kitchen. Hermione could focus on nothing but the way in which he was pleasuring her, feeling herself rise up and finally reach the pinnacle of it, her groans surrounded the room and was music to Draco's ears.

Draco looked up and grinned at her from her lap. He cheekily snatched a kiss, as she fought him off laughing at where the mouth had just been.

At that moment, there came a knock on the door, causing the couple to freeze.

"Who in Merlin's name is that?" Hermione wondered, sliding off the kitchen top and quickly pulling on her clothes. Draco sat on the sofa and played with a cushion, irritated that his special treat had been ruined by the unknown and unexpected visitor.

Hermione opened the door, and the surprise visitor stormed in, knocking Hermione to the side.

"You!" Ronald Weasley stood, pointing a finger at Draco, eyes wild and expression fierce. Hermione was just relieved it wasn't his wand, but shook her head at the stupidity of the thought. She should be more worried about why Ron was here.

"Ron, what are you doing here?"

"I knew it!" He shouted, turning to her, his pointed finger turning into a clenched fist at his side. Hermione was not scared, but she clutched her wand just in case.

Draco stood, mimicking Hermione by taking a hold of his own wand, and spoke lightly to the angry red head. "State your purpose or get out."

"How dare you," Ron narrowed his eyes, hatred oozing from him. Hermione shuddered, but Draco stood tall and didn't flinch. "I'd expect this from you, Malfoy; you've always been a slimy git but you Hermione? We've barely broken up and you're already shacking up with that prat."

"What do you mean? We're not..." Hermione protested, trying to rectify the situation. She was now shaking from nerves, this wasn't how it was supposed to happen…

"You were seen," Ron spat, his teeth clenched and a vein in his temple throbbing. Hermione would have laughed if the situation wasn't as nearly as dire as this.

"What?" Hermione whispered, barely audible to anyone in the room. Draco stiffened as he saw how scared she was. How could this man do that to her? What right did he have?

"Yes, Jameson from my office was walking… He didn't know we'd split up. He asked me if we had because he saw you with some blonde bloke, kissing and cuddling. He humiliated me in front of the whole Auror office. Why didn't you tell me? How can you do this to me, after everything we've been through?" On the last few words his voice cracked and brought his hand up to cover his eyes.

"Ron…" Hermione went to console him but her comforting hand was slapped away.

"Get off," he snarled, all sadness drained from him replaced by anger. Draco snorted.

"Look at you, Weasel, you're pathetic!" Draco scoffed as Hermione gasped, shocked at how Draco could taunt someone when they're world was crashing around them. Ron drew his wand but Draco was already there. "Incarcerous!" he shouted, and ropes flew at Ron and sent him to the floor, shouting and trying to pull free.

"Draco, no, stop! Protego!" Hermione shouted, and a silvery blue shield flew between the two men, blocking Draco from performing anymore spells, which made Draco lower his wand and look at Hermione. She was staring at him, her chest heaving and her hands shaking. It reminded her of back in the tent with Harry and Ron fighting. She had been on the opposite side of Ron again, and she knew how that ended... "Please," she spoke, tears pricking in her eyes.

One flick of his wand released Ron, who scrambled to his feet, breathing heavily and fists clenched, his eyes taking in the pair in front of him.

"Ron, please…" Hermione started, but Ron held up a hand to silence her.

"No," he said, pulling up his sleeves and walking towards the door. Before he left, he turned. "When this relationship fails and I can say I told you so, that's when we can be friends again. But I won't forget this Hermione. This… this has spoiled us forever." It was obvious he was on the verge of tears, a rare feat for Ronald Weasley.

The front door slammed and they heard a crack as he disapparated from the other side, and Hermione fell into Draco's outstretched arms. It was like history repeating itself; Ron had left without Hermione knowing when or where she would see him again.

"It wasn't supposed to happen like this," Hermione mumbled as tears wetted Draco's shoulder. "And I've got Ginny's party in two hours!"

"I don't think he'll be in the mood to party, do you?" He kissed the top of her head, then he laughed slightly "I thought Gryffindor's were supposed to be brave?"

"Yes, but that doesn't mean we don't worry," she hit back, but she snuggled into his chest. "Do you really think he won't turn up?"

"I don't care, but he won't ruin Ginny's day."

"No, you're right…"

"Are you going to tell her about us? Are we going to be together, properly?" Hermione could feel his eyes burning into her, his last question hanging in the air.

Hermione paused; he could see her mind ticking. "Do you want me to?"

"Might as well now it's out... Besides, I want you, Hermione. I want you to be all mine." He looked deep into her eyes, and she knew he was serious.

"You want us to be... a couple?" She questioned, to which he smiled.

"Yes," he never thought he'd be saying this word to Hermione Granger, mudblood and know-it-all. Things had changed between them so drastically they would never be the same again.

"But what about your parents?"

"They'll deal with it."

"Tomorrow, then," she spoke finally, and nodded as if to confirm. "Tomorrow I will let our secret loose."

**A/N:**** Don't forget to review! :D **


	9. Party Time

**A/N:**** Okay because some of you said you like Draco the way he is I've changed my plot so don't worry about the earlier connotations of him becoming controlling… you'll see why hehehehe ****I'm trying to focus on updating for you regularly and finishing it so I won't go back and edit those bits until I've finished… but don't worry we've still got a lot more chapters to get through!**

**^^ I wrote that a while ago... I have had a night mare with my laptop and it had it's last breaths a few months ago and I haven't had any means to write! :( oh well, hopefully I'm alright now. Technology hates me. Once again so sorry for the long wait!**

Chapter Nine

Draco sat and watched Hermione from her bed as she rushed around the room getting ready for the Weaslette's birthday party. He couldn't help but feel slightly disgruntled; she was looking stunning in her glittering green dress yet _he _wanted her on his arm, he wanted to show her off as his. He watched as she smoothed the _sleek-easy_ potion over her mane, and watched as it transformed into silky, glossy hair. As it was straight, it fell just past her shoulders, and as she stood admiring it in the mirror she caught Draco's eyes on her. She turned to smile, timidly moving towards him, her hand reaching for his.

"Do I look alright?" she enquired, an eyebrow raised and her teeth chewing her bottom lip. Draco raised his hand and stroked where her teeth touched her lips, then replaced it with a kiss.

"You look exquisite," he murmured, "And I love the colour," he smiled, kissing her again, but this time firmer. She groaned against his lips which stirred him, but she pulled away laughing. "Not now," she chuckled, but her eyes told a different story; she wanted him too.

"Don't we have time…?"

"No, Draco," she giggled, returning to look in the mirror. She began applying makeup, yet the amount she did put on was very little. It simply wasn't Hermione if she wore obscene amounts of makeup; it just made her look and feel uncomfortable.

"Accio shoes," Hermione said, and her pair of matching green shoes came zooming towards her, and she slipped them on. Her height increased considerably, yet when she stood next to Draco he still towered over her, her petite frame engulfed by his giant size.

Hermione picked up her beaded bag (she was very fond of it as it had once saved the Golden Trio's life) and turned to say goodbye to Draco, he crushed her to him in a tight hug.

"Draco!" she fussed, however she looked extremely delighted. "You'll mess up my hair!"

"I'll miss you," he murmured into her hair, he leant down and kissed her on the neck, breathing in her sweet perfume of rose petals and cherry body cream. She smiled at that, and kissed him lightly on the cheek.

"I have a feeling I won't be staying there long…"

"I'll come to meet you?"

"No," she lightly stroked his cheek, his gray look burning through her chocolate eyes. "I don't think that will be a good idea…"

"Well at least let me know when you're on your way?"

Hermione sighed at his persistence, and nodded slowly. "Whatever," she muttered and gave him a swift kiss. "Goodbye," she said, and walked out the door, knowing in her heart that she'd much rather stay with Draco than face the suicidal place she was about to go.

* * *

Muggle taxi's are a much easier way to travel when not wanting to mess up your hair, or risk getting blood or losing body parts when arriving at a party, splinched. For this reason, Hermione was glad she caught a cab to the party, checking her make-up and hair in the mirror. As the cab trundled along, Hermione made slight alterations to the traffic, flicking her wand out of the eyesight of the driver. She always wanted to be early, so when she walked in there would be no-one looking at her and judging.

"I've never had so many green lights!" the driver commented, as Hermione blushed slightly and mumbled a reply. After adjusting a strand of hair, she snapped her mirror shut and placed it in her bag, taking a stance of silence and looking out the window as the landscape whizzed past her window.

"Party?" the driver asked, interrupting her reverie.

"Yes, my best friend's birthday, in fact," she said, smiling slightly.

"Boy, she better have a nicer dress than you."

"Why?"

"You'll steal the show!" he laughed, pulling up outside. Hermione rolled her eyes; minicab drivers always tried to flirt with her. She handed over the money and said her goodbye to the driver after him wishing her to have a good time. The cab pulled away, and Hermione took a deep breath.

Why was she so nervous? Ron wouldn't be there yet. Surely he wouldn't have told everyone yet… It wouldn't be fair.

_He can go fuck himself if he has, _Hermione thought. _Come on stop being so scared, you've faced worse than this. You got tortured by Bellatrix for Christ sake! _She touched the place on her arm where those words were forever engraved on her skin...

Hermione stopped her train of thought at that point. For months now she had been trying to push that out of her mind… She was _his_ aunt! And she was the one who gave Hermione that horrific scar that she had to place a concealing charm over to hide it when she wanted to wear something that showed her arms... but when she was home the charm would fade and she was left with the evidence of the memory. She couldn't pretend it was a nightmare, although that's not short of what it was. And what made it worse was that she knew Draco was there, watching. Then, she realised, he had tried to save them. He was reluctant in giving their names. He could have been killed by Voldemort... She smiled at the thought of him putting his life on the line for them, and she knew that people _could _change, they _could _alter their beliefs. This made her confident; her frame almost lifting from the slumped, miserable stance it was taking.

She knew Draco had changed; all she had to do was prove to everyone else that he had.

Hermione knocked on Ginny's door that was emblazoned with a _HAPPY BIRTHDAY _banner. Balloons were also floating either side of the door, held down only by plastic weights. The door opened, and there stood Harry, looking extremely uncomfortable in the navy blue suit Ginny had clearly forced him into wearing.

"Hi, Hermione," he looked terribly relieved that she had arrived, but Hermione was wary. What if he wanted her to distract Ginny?

"Is she bad?" Hermione asked.

"She's mental. Rushing around trying to perfect everything… I'm surprised she hasn't exploded with party decorations, the way she's going…"

Hermione laughed; it was so like Ginny to go crazy decorating and planning her party. She always worried that no-one would have a good time, but Hermione knew that parties at the Potter household always ended up as the party of the year.

As she passed through their house she almost let out a gasp at how much Ginny had decorated. It was supposed to be a garden party, it being August, yet Ginny hadn't held back in making the house look like an explosion of decorations. However, there were a few slight differences from a Muggle party…

Hermione eyes widened at the sight she saw outside in the back garden, and it wasn't just the fact that Ginny was in her pink fluffy dressing gown that clashed horrifically with her hair, that was currently in rollers. On the patio there were hundreds of golden chairs dotted around the edges, a long table with mountains of food that was currently covered up, ready to be eaten. Next to it was a beautiful ice fountain that was squirting out firewhisky. Hermione was sure there was an anti-melting charm placed upon it because there wasn't even a sweat coming from it in the August sun. Next to the table there was a bar with a barman ready to serve people, with rows and rows of vodka and other kinds of mixers, most of them with magical steam coming from their tops but also some muggle drinks that Hermione was pleased to see; last time Ginny hosted a party she forced Hermione to drink purple whisky that made her hiccup purple bubbles.

On the grass, there was a huge, golden marquee clearly held up by magic as there were no poles or ropes. Underneath was a temporary wooden dance floor where the band were currently setting up, with four huge speakers at the corner, and multicoloured lights that were not yet turned on, but Hermione was sure they would make the place as bright as a hallucinogen. Past the marquee was a number of inflatable amusements; a bouncy castle, a slide that you could clearly bounce all the way down, an assault course that you had to dip under, climb up and push your way through a pit of bouncing balls. On every tree and on every bush there were golden ribbon entwined through and fairy lights with real live fairies glittering within them. It was only now Hermione realised how huge their garden really was.

"Merlin, Ginny!" Hermione exclaimed as Ginny saw her friend and came rushing over.

"I know," Ginny replied, grinning. "It's good isn't it?"

"Good?" Hermione repeated, "Ginny it's amazing! I can't believe it…"

"I don't know…" Ginny bit her lip.

"Come on, Ginny, what? It's brilliant!"

"Well, the marquee looks small and the inflatables look a bit naff…"

"Don't be ridiculous it will be amazing." Hermione said firmly. "Now, when are people getting here? Don't you need to get ready?"

"I've got an hour!" Ginny said defensively, knowing Hermione was going to scold her for worrying.

"Well get going and I'll sort everything out."

That's when Harry intervened "No Hermione, you take her upstairs and I'll take care of it." He looked at her firmly with a "just do as I say" look, so Hermione grabbed Ginny by the hand before she could object and dragged her indoors and up the stairs to Ginny and Harry's room. Hermione opened their door and almost cried out in shock. Their usually immaculate bedroom looked like a bomb had gone off made of clothes, makeup and accessories, for that's what was draped and stacked everywhere. _Poor Harry,_ Hermione thought to herself as she moved some clothes off the bed so she could sit down a hysterical Ginny.

"The cake hasn't even arrived yet!" Ginny wailed, and started off on a rant. Hermione grabbed her makeup of the dressing table and began searching through it, trying to find Ginny's foundation.

She squeezed some out of the tube and began applying, telling Ginny to hold still otherwise it could end badly, which shut Ginny up straight away.

Finally, there was silence; the only sound heard was the rumbling past of cars and the band warming up.

"Thanks for coming early, Hermione," Ginny said, closing her eyes at the relaxing feel of having your makeup done.

"It's fine," Hermione smiled "Besides, you know no-one does your makeup as good as I do."

"Growing up with six brothers doesn't have many perks…"

"Well having a best friend who had to teach herself how to do makeup well is a perk," Hermione laughed, rummaging down her own makeup bag because Ginny seemed to have misplaced her blusher. Hermione put the blusher brush in the pot and then applied to Ginny's face, the colour immediately adding brightness to her face and highlighting the cheekbones that were normally hidden under her full face.

"So tell me, what's been going on with you Hermione?" Ginny asked, her eyes still shut "You've been off for two weeks and I've only seen you twice! What's the deal with that?" _So Ron hasn't told her yet…_

When Hermione froze, Ginny opened one eye. "Hermione…?"

"Sorry, I thought I was going to sneeze…" Hermione passed off her pausing, and resumed putting on Ginny's makeup. "_Accio eyebrow pencil_," The pencil flew out of one of Ginny's drawers and into Hermione's outstretched hands.

"So are you going to tell me?" Ginny enquired, arching an eyebrow that Hermione was now lightly tracing.

"Well…" Hermione started. Ginny put pushed Hermione's hand away and glared at her.

"You're not telling me something," Ginny commented. She could always tell with Hermione, she could see right through her.

"It's not that I don't want to… It's difficult." Hermione collapsed on the bed next to Ginny and put her head in her hands.

"You can tell me anything!"

"I know I can, but your reaction might not be… it might not be a good one…" Hermione lifted her head to watch her friend's reaction.

"Come on, Hermione, nothing can be that bad!" Ginny laughed and put an arm around her shoulder.

"Well I suppose I should be the one to tell you…" Hermione sighed. "The thing is… you might not like it. You didn't like it when I told you the first time…"

"What? Hermione you're scaring me," Ginny took her by the shoulders and shook her, as if to shake the answer out of her.

"Okay, okay… Promise you won't go mad?"

"I'm not guaranteeing anything just tell me! Hermione I swear…"

"Alright, alright!" she almost laughed, but the seriousness of this conversation was not to be taken lightly. "You know I told you about sleeping with…"

"Malfoy, yes," Ginny nodded.

"Yes, well I did tell Ron. That's when we split up, remember?" Ginny nodded again. "Well… we started seeing each other." That's when Ginny's mouth fell open.

"_What?_"

"Please be quiet I need to tell you this!" Hermione put her hands over Ginny's mouth and carried on. "We've been seeing each other, but we've been keeping it unwraps. I didn't want to upset anybody but… We went to Hyde Park and Frank Jameson saw us there together and told Ron. He came over to my house and went off the wall…" tears pricked in her eyes but she carefully held them back, knowing she couldn't smudge her makeup.

"Oh, Merlin, Hermione…" Ginny looked at her friend, and placed a hand on hers. "Is this why you've been distant?"

"I didn't mean to, Ginny, I'm so sorry I lied…" Hermione looked at her friend.

"For fuck sake…" Ginny stood up and started pacing. "I wish you'd told me sooner."

"I know, I'm sorry…"

"Sorry doesn't make it okay, Hermione!" Ginny said crossly, folding her arms and looking at her. "Why would you choose Malfoy? What is so special about him? He's a sleazy git! He took you back to his place when you were out of your face!"

"Yes, but Ron left me there and anything could have happened! He _has _changed, Ginny!"

"You know what; it's none of my business. Do what you want, but don't expect me to accept it. I can't be friends with him like I would a normal boyfriend. There's too much past there. I just…" she shuddered.

"Just say you're okay with it…"

"No, Hermione, I'm not okay with it! You're lucky I'm even still talking to you, after all, Ron is my brother and I should be loyal to him…"

"Don't say that!" Hermione said, tears threatening her again.

"Look," Ginny sat again, taking Hermione's hands. "Let's just get through tonight. I'm still your friend… Just take it one step at a time! It'll take some time…"

"Okay, but promise me you'll try to get to know him? He really has changed…"

"Alright, whatever!" Ginny looked at the time. "Hermione, all I'm worried about now is getting ready! Do my makeup! Then my hair, oh GODRIC!"

* * *

Hermione took her position in the kitchen, just inside from the garden. She would welcome everyone with Ginny after Harry had answered the door. She was nervous at seeing everyone, but she was quite excited to be at a party. And this was going to be such a good one!

The door bell rang, and the guests started to pile in. Most of their friends at Hogwarts turned up, including Luna whose belly was obtruding in front of her, even bigger than before.

"I had to persuade Neville to let me come here," she said as Hermione helped her into one of the golden chairs. "He thought I was too far gone, but that wouldn't stop me!" she looked at Hermione, grinning.

"Well be careful Luna," Hermione advised. "Can I get you a drink?"

"Pumpkin juice will do fine. I'm also quite hungry. Is there pudding?" Luna then looked at her with wide, knowing eyes. "You're not enjoying yourself are you?"

"Yes I am!" Hermione laughed lightly, but inside her stomach twisted; Luna could see through anyone.

"Well, maybe you've got a nargle on you." She grabbed a purple bottle and started spraying Hermione with something that smelt like gravy.

"Luna, what are you doing?" Hermione got up and backed off from her.

"Don't worry it's a new spray I've developed! It'll get the nargles off you!"

Thankfully, Neville intervened, apologising to Hermione and giving Luna some food.

Hermione laughed it off and walked to the bathroom, rummaging in her bag for some perfume to disguise the gravy smell. She wandered up the stairs, trying to remember which of the many doors the bathroom was. Finally she found it, and shut herself in.

Hermione looked at herself in the mirror... This was going to be a long night.

**A/N:**** Thank guys, let me know what you think! :D Please review!**


	10. Drinks and Mistakes

**A/N:**** So last chapter was just a filler chapter kind of... hope you enjoy this one! Thank you to Calimocho (or –Liz) for being a dedicated reader and all you other lovelies that have reviewed and followed; even when I've been a bad updater :')**

Chapter Ten

Hermione ducked from under the arm of one of Ginny's many drunken uncles, and wove her way through the garden towards where Ginny and Harry were dancing under the bright lights. She dodged round Parvarti who was notorious for getting emotional when drunk.

She watched and laughed as Luna, even when pregnant, was in the middle doing her familiar dance of looking like she was beating away something floating by her head. Neville, who was chatting to Seamus, was keeping an eye on her from the sidelines. She shuffled past them both with a smile but she was grabbed by Ginny and spun into the next dance, shoving a drink into Hermione's hand. The music was infectious and Hermione started to dance, finally having a great time for the first time of the night. One of the Weasley twins, she couldn't tell which one, grabbed her and twirled her around, making her laugh and move to the music. One of her and Ginny's favourite songs came on, to which they shrieked and started shouting the words over the music. A few more songs played on, Ginny had clearly had enough, and wanted to get a drink.

"Oh Ginny the band are so good!" Hermione told her, taking the drinks she had ordered and handing one to Ginny.

"I know right!" she grinned, then looked at her drink. "This is non-alcoholic, isn't it?"

"No... Why?"

"Hermione I'm pregnant! Remember?"

"Oh holy crap! I'm so sorry Gin I forgot!"

"Yeah well you've had a lot going on...I did tell you, what, a day ago?"

Hermione laughed. "I'll get you a pumpkin juice..."

"Have you been on the inflatables yet?"

"What, in this dress?" Hermione laughed, and watched as Lavender bounced down one of the slides with Seamus. _Merlin, _Hermione thought, _she goes through men fast_.

"So, how is Harry coping with things?" Hermione enquired, seating Ginny down on one of her golden chairs. "Have you had many mood swings yet?"

"Yes, did you not _see _me earlier on?" Ginny laughed. "I feel fine at the moment though. I mean I'm only like a month down the line..."

At that point Harry appeared out of nowhere, and slumped down on the chair.

"I've been looking for you everywhere!" He said, annoyed.

"I only left you for five minutes!"

"You know what he's like, Ginny..." Hermione laughed, poking Harry on the arm.

He was less amused. "Have you seen Ron yet?"

Hermione paused and looked at Harry. "So he is here?"

"Yes, he said he wasn't going to miss it. It _is _his sister's birthday, Hermione."

Hermione felt disgruntled. Of course he was going to turn up. She hoped he wouldn't but deep down she knew he would. And it would be sufficiently awkward.

Like he sensed he was being talked about, Ron appeared, like Harry, out of the crowd.

It was like he could see no-one else but Hermione, he just looked at her.

Tears prickled his eyes; she was so beautiful, yet he could see the changes in her instantly. For a start she never before wore the colour green, it usually clashed horribly with her skin colour and dulled her eyes. But her skin was flushed and her eyes bright and it only heightened her beauty.

"Ron..." she whispered. The people who were talking around them fell silent and watched; she could tell they were wondering what was going on... they hadn't been together all night. Harry and Ginny mysteriously disappeared, leaving Hermione seated on her own.

He said nothing, but grabbed her by the hand, with eyes still on them, and pulled her through the house out to the front garden. Hermione wobbled, the liquid that Ginny gave her was starting to rush towards her head. "Ron..." she said again, but he just sat upon the Potter's front wall and pulled her next to him. Deep down she knew Draco wouldn't like her talking to him, but this was important. They had been friends for years, lovers for years; they need to sort things out.

"How have you been?" Ron started, meeting her eyes. It shocked her to the core to see him so distressed like this.

"G-good. I haven't been back to work yet, I've had my holiday off..."

"I remember. We were going to book a holiday but we couldn't..." he trailed off.

They sat in silence remembering. They had been apart for only a week or so, but it felt like forever. All their past arguments hanging in the air between them, and Ron obviously felt very uncomfortable.

"Hermione," he took her hands in his, and bent his red head and kissed her hands. His blue eyes met hers. "I'm sorry..."

"Ron..."

"Hear me out!"

Hermione sighed, met his eyes and nodded for him to continue.

"I'm so sorry," he went on, lowering his eyes to their entwined hands. "I was stupid, a dumbass! I couldn't see what I had... and I miss you so much... I was just angry earlier..." When Hermione remained silent, he looked up to see her reactions. "But I'm guessing you don't miss me." His tone became bitter.

"Ron we saw each other only a few hours ago and you told me it was the end of our friendship..."

"You should know I always come back!" He shouted, and the silence after his outburst hung in the air between them, the ghost of the Ron leaving the tent in the middle of a dark forest came haunting back, the memory making Hermione shudder. She remembered the cold nights alone, crying into her pillow with a grumpy, worried and upset Harry. But this time was different; she had someone to help her through her loss, _Draco_.

"Hermione, please, give us another go." He squeezed her hands and tried to catch her eyes, but she avoided looking at him and just stared at the house. He stroked her hair, and kissed her cheek. A tear fell down her cheek. She couldn't have him mess with her feelings anymore. It was _over_.

After a long while she finally spoke, "I've found someone else, Ron, he comforted me when we broke up... and he makes me _happy_. He knows what he wants from life... He thinks about the future, he plans, he cares!"

"If you're talking about _Malfoy_..."

"Yes I am talking about him!" She snapped, standing up and crossing her arms, glaring at him. It reminded Ron of the old Hermione back at school, catching him trying to copy her homework. "You don't know him like I do, Ronald. No-one does..."

"Is that why you haven't told anyone? You're ashamed aren't you?" He scoffed at her. It was like the old days, they were in a full blown row.

"I'm not ashamed, and I'm going right back in there to tell everyone!"

"Ginny will never forgive you,"

"Is that right? Well I've already told her!" She shouted, laughing as his face fell.

"But..."

"Yes, she cared, but she's forgiven me. She's got more important things to worry about."

Ron just glared at her. "What about Harry?"

"He knows I'm my own person. I'm a woman; I can do whatever I want. And he'll be worrying about Ginny."

"Yes, and you certainly have done whatever you want, do you know what people will think about you?"

"What, Ron?"

"A slut," He spat the words at her, and as soon as the words were out of his mouth Hermione saw red and slapped him in the face. Angry couldn't describe the way she felt, and when Ron grabbed her and tried to kiss at her as a last attempt of trying to get her back she pounded her fists against his shoulders but he was too strong. He held her close to him as his mouth touched hers, trying to press his tongue into her mouth. The mouth that she had once fantasised over at her office desk now repulsed her. She had tasted sweeter things, and now he was sour to her. She struggled against him but couldn't get over his strength, as an Auror he had to keep fit and his strength overpowered her.

All of a sudden she was released, and Ronald Weasley was on the floor, completely frozen except his eyes which were darting in panic, searching for his attacker.

Draco Malfoy stepped towards them, anger clear in his eyes, breathing heavily and glaring at Ron.

"You need to learn not to touch what isn't yours, Weasley." He sneered, as Ron scrambled to his feet and pulled out his wand. With one flick of Draco's wand Ron was slammed against the front door, causing him to yelp. Hermione grabbed Draco's arm and tried to stop him from striding up to him, but his strength overrode hers and he seized Ron by the neck.

"Get off me Malfoy before it's the last thing you ever do..."

"You don't scare me Weasel."

"Stop it," Hermione pleaded, but the men weren't listening, snarling at each other like a pair of wolves, so she pulled out her wand and a loud bang sounded from which the men were silenced.

"Ron," she panted. "You need to understand... It's over. You're going to be an Uncle for goodness sake, start acting your age!" Draco had already started to walk off, and Ron gave her a contemptuous look and opened the door to Ginny and Harry's house, and slammed it shut. No doubt he was going back there to tell Ginny and Harry what had happened.

_Child_, she thought. She had to go back in there and get her bag, or how else was she going to get home? Draco had left in a huff... and she was drunk! The familiarity of the situation almost made her laugh. Ron always had ruined her nights out.

She made her way back through the house, avoiding everyone who was drinking, laughing and having a great time. She grabbed her bag from the kitchen side and quickly walked back out, but her arm was caught by a hand. She turned and it was Harry.

"Was he here, Hermione?" he said, his face plain but a vein was popping in his forehead.

"Harry, please," Hermione had tears springing in her eyes. "Don't make this more difficult than it already is..."

He sighed, and pulled her close to him.

"Don't make another mistake Hermione," he said, and he let her go.

* * *

Hermione opened the door of her apartment and stepped inside. He was there, just as she knew he would be. Silhouetted against the window he was leaning on, he spoke "I thought you were never going to speak to him again. You lasted, what, a few hours?"

"Don't, Draco just don't!" Hermione lost her temper, chucking her beaded bag on the sofa and striding over to where he was. He stood up before she could touch him, and moved out of her reach. He began pacing.

"Draco, please..."

"How could you stand to be even near him?"

"I tried to tell him..."

"Hermione you were having a _discussion _with him!"

"Were you watching us?" Hermione paused, realising he had come to her rescue far too quickly and without reason.

"Yes, I know what you're like at parties." He said, and turned away from her and sat on the sofa.

Hermione had nothing to say. "We were together a long time, Draco..."

"What makes me think you won't do it again, then? Say you won't talk to him and then do? I wanted us to be together Hermione but I'm not sure he's going to let it happen!"

"What do you mean? What are you saying?"

"HE BURST IN ON US EARLIER ON TODAY! HE'S GOT SPIES EVERYWHERE. AND YOU! YOU KEEP RUNNING OFF TRYING TO SET THINGS RIGHT WITH HIM!"

"He was one of my best friends, Draco!"

"Yes, was. He _was,_ Hermione. Why are you refusing to see that you can't rectify this?"

"I just don't want to..."

"Whatever, Hermione, I'm done with this." He threw on his jacket and made to walk out the door, but she grabbed his arm.

"Don't you dare leave!" she said, pulling him back towards her. "I've risked everything for you!"

He looked at her, compassion exploding in his eyes. "I know you have... but you have no idea what I've done for you." And he walked out the door leaving Hermione alone.


	11. Perks of Working With Animals

**A/N: So, exams are done, as is this chapter! :D word of warning: I AM NEARLY FINISHED. But those of you who look on my profile will see I am currently planning a new story to follow from this one! I'm so excited, but will sad to leave this story behind.**

**Please review, hope you enjoy xx**

Chapter 11

The door was slammed by Hermione and she sunk to the sofa, her hands touching her forehead. Her head was hurting with all that had gone on that night, and she cursed herself for getting into that situation.

Why did this have to happen to her? Why couldn't she fall for someone less complicated that everyone liked? For that was what had happened. She had fallen in love with Draco Malfoy, and it was only until he had left her that she realised it. And it hurt her. Nothing compared to this, not even when his Aunt had tortured her and carved terrible words in her arms. That was physical, but the emotional pain bore down on her and she felt crushed by the weight of it. She couldn't think, and she slumped down into a crumbling mess on her sofa, and she left her body do what it felt like what was right; cry. She cried until she had no tears left. It wasn't until the sun started to appear that she finally stopped, and went to the bathroom to see the damage done.

She cringed in the mirror, and plugged the sink so she could wash her face. She looked back at the mirror and poked the bags under her eyes. Her reflection didn't copy; it stared back at her. Hermione froze, but her reflection just raised an eyebrow and crossed her arms and said "You are an idiot."

The real Hermione turned her back on the mirror, but it spoke again. "You've handled things wrongly!" it shouted before she shut the door. Great, now her mirror was trying to give her advice. She could steal hear it screaming advice through the door, so she went to her kitchen, grabbed a rolling pin and slowly opened the bathroom door. Hermione raised the rolling pin whilst her reflection gaped in horror. "No, no that's seven years bad luck!" she hesitated, but the reflection continued to mock her. "And we all know you don't need that in your life. Look at what's happened to you, no boyfriend, boring job and soon no friends!"

Hermione raised the rolling-pin again and smashed it into the mirror, the tiny pieces cascading across the floor. Hermione sighed. Silence... really isn't golden.

She wandered into her bedroom and she looked at the time... _Shit, _she thought, _work_.

She evaporated the glass from her bathroom with one flick of her wand, switched the shower on and jumped in, the water scalding her skin. She jumped out, drying herself with a sweep of her wand, and threw on her work clothes; green robes with jeans and a jumper underneath. She squeezed on her shoes and jumped into her fireplace, throwing floo-power into the grate, and was engulfed by bright green flames.

She arrived with another burst of green, and stepped into the familiarity of her own office. Ever since someone had fainted when she arrived into the Atrium, she had been allowed special leniency when arriving to work; she could floo right into her own office without the fear of someone stopping her and shaking her hand and congratulating her for having a role of defeating Voldemort, even after all these years.

Just as she was shaking off the ash from her robes the head of her department knocked on her office door, and she called that he could come in.

"Granger! Welcome back!" Her boss entered, his face turning red as soon as he laid eyes on her.

"Morning, Jimmy!" Hermione grinned at him, to which he avoided eye contact and began stammering out to her what she had missed whilst she was away. Jimmy Peakes had a crush on her "ever since Hogwarts!" as Ginny had told her, for she had found out when they were on the Quidditch team together. Jimmy was second best to Hermione only, and became Head of the department only because Hermione turned the offer down, feeling that she hadn't deserved it and had a slight suspicion it was because she was one of the 'golden trio'. Jimmy maintained she was the best, which she was. That was the very reason why Jimmy now dumped a pile of paperwork on her desk, apologising but stating "I know you can get it done..."

Of course she could, better than the rest of them out there, but as soon as he finally left her office her smile faded and she resumed her glum mood. The guys in the maintenance office obviously felt the same, for outside her "window" rain slashed down, which suited her perfectly. Hermione took a sip from her tea, and bravely reached out to read the first of the paperwork.

"Right... A crup that attacked a muggle... Great, why can't people control their animals...? Or at least _learn_ about them..." her quill scratched as the rain bore down on her window, and time ticked by.

She always got lost in the work that she done, never blaming the creature but blaming the individual for lack of control.

Her clock chimed that it was twelve o' clock, and her lack of sleep began to get the better of her. She began thinking over things, analysing them. She thought of the way Malfoy pushed his hair back out of his eyes with one angry sweep of the hand, the way his shirt grabbed at the contours of his muscles. His grey eyes burning into her very soul as if they were trying to work out her motives...

She had been trying to avoid this moment for the whole of the morning, but imagining the scenario over and over again in her head was the final straw. She had to talk to him. Without caring what the consequences of her actions would be, she grabbed the nearest scrap of parchment and began scribbling away, starting with _Dear Draco_. She paused not knowing what to write next.

_The way we left things was not ideal, you know that. I can't go another day without seeing you… although it's only been a few hours. Do be honest and truthful, I didn't sleep all night thinking about us… I was deep in thought._

She started baring her soul out on that parchment, hoping that some part of it would leak out and make Draco understand.

_Everything is in perspective now… I know what I need to focus on._

_What I'm saying is that I am sorry. Truly. I miss you, dearly._

_Please just consider._

_Yours,_

_Hermione_

She rolled it up and exited her office, Peakes looking up with a questionable expression on his face.

"Forgot to bring in my lunch..." Hermione mumbled, rushing past. Peakes was a good boss... well, everyone took advantage of him. Hermione tried not to but she had to this once...

She was heading to the Owlery that the ministry kept on their department floor. It was a large, open spaced aviary, with hundreds of exotic birds that they kept when needing to send unimportant documents to different countries; Kookaburras for Australia, Frigate birds for Russia and the Jamaican Becard belonging to Jamaica, just to name a few. She whistled down for her favourite barn owl called Mimble, and it came swooping down and rested on her outstretched arm.

"No funny business, today, Mimble," Hermione said sternly. The reason she loved this bird was because he was very cheeky, and when he didn't approve of a country it was being sent to it would delay its departure until it got told off, but otherwise it was the fastest owl the ministry owned. And he had taken a liking to Hermione.

He hooted at her pleasantly, allowing her to tie on her note to his leg. She smiled fondly and stroked his beautiful brown feathers.

"Now, this is a personal letter. Please don't let anyone open it. Make sure it gets to Draco Malfoy as fast as possible, okay? There's a treat for you when you get back."

Mimble hooted again, and swept off, flying high to the little opening at the top of the aviary that led to a fake tree in the centre of Hyde Park.

Hermione sighed and decided she had better find some food to take back to the office so Peakes wasn't suspicious.

* * *

Half past five had finally chimed on Hermione's clock, home time had finally arrived. Hermione gathered up her things and some paperwork she was going to take home to distract her mind from... things.

She waved a goodbye to Peakes who was trying to control a frog that was croaking bubbles, and wandered into the aviary to see if Mimble had returned. Her effort was not rewarded, for Mimble was not in sight. Disappointed and full of heartache, she made her way home, deciding to catch a train for she couldn't stand being at home on her own. She reached the underground at Westminster, and trundled along, watching the rest of the passengers who, some of them, were staring at her odd green robes. She could tell one girl, who looked like she loved quirky things, really liked it and was pondering if she should ask where she got it from. Hermione smiled at her when she got off, wondering what on earth she would say, but the girl remained silent. As Hermione made her way up the steps from the station, she saw a huge owl perched on one of the lamp-posts. Passer-bys were either looking puzzled by the bizarre appearance of a country bird in one of the busiest cities in the world, or they were laughing and cooing at him.

"Mimble, not here!" Hermione muttered when he hooted in greeting. He followed her as she walked down the street, fluttering past her window when she was on the bus. He followed her up the steps to her flat and was waiting for her outside her kitchen window to be let in, and he fluttered in and perched on top of her kettle.

"Mimble!" she laughed as he clicked his beak at her, clearly wanting her to relieve him of his burden, which she hesitated. He actually replied. It was more than what she expected. She expected she would have to wait and wait until he even considered replying. She untied the poor owl from the letter and he swooped out the kitchen into the living room once Hermione chucked him some owl nuts she kept on her top shelf, alongside other snacks for animals that she liked to keep; just in case. She boiled herself a cup of tea, breathing to calm her nerves on what was in store for her, sealed in the scroll of parchment.

_Enough procrastinating, _she thought to herself, and took her mug of tea into her living room and sat on her sofa.

Without another moment of hesitation, she ripped open the letter and began reading.

_Granger, _it began in his scribbled writing.

_The incessant pestering of the bird that sent me your letter has resulted my reply._

She smiled fondly at Mimble, who at the moment was cleaning his feathers on top of her table lamp.

The formality of the letter almost made Hermione laugh. This wasn't the fun-loving Draco she had seen so many times.

_Your letter got me thinking. I read it many times. I realise you meant what you said. I hope you really have put things in perspective. I want you to know that yes, I miss you too._

_As I too can't ignore my longing to see you, I want you to meet me, tomorrow evening at my cottage. _

_Draco_

Hermione could sense the hesitation he had held the quill to the parchment thinking whether he should include it. Her heart soared; _I miss you too…_

And he wanted to meet her…

She put pen to paper and scribbled her reply.

She tied it to Mimble who flew out the room in one swoop. Hermione waited impatiently, tapping her fingers against her chin as she rested her head in her hand. She got up, paced, and selected Hogwarts: A History from her bookshelf. It seemed she relied on this book to bring her some comfort. She couldn't rely on her parents for the feeling of home, they were travelling Australia for three months having not quite let go when Hermione released them from their memory modification. She wondered if they were ever coming back.

Just as she got to the tenth page of the book, Mimble swept in the room and held out his leg. He quickly shot out the room, fearful of more errands to be run.

Confused, Hermione unscrewed the piece of paper that clearly wasn't carefully tied to the owl's leg like the previous letter from Draco.

The scribble that the letter contained was barely discernable, and Hermione could only make out that he understood she was coming.

_He must be tired…_ Hermione thought. With contentment in her heart, she got into her pyjamas and enjoyed the rest of her night.


	12. Old Habits Die Hard

Chapter 12

For Hermione, work dragged by. But, finally it was time for her to go home and as soon as her feet met the cold stone of her fireplace, she quickly showered and got ready. She makde sure she looked good; but still herself. She sprayed a few squirts of perfume and grabbed her bag, spinning on the spot and disapparating. Arriving outside the cottage belonging to Draco in the cool night air, she breathed in, and made her way up the path that lead the wooden door. Attached to it was a metal dragon head as the door knocker. She smiled inwardly, and knocked it twice. She heard scuffling from the other side, and the door unlocked and opened before her. Draco was standing there, with bloodshot eyes and tousled hair, his white shirt open showing his beautiful body and his untied tie hung around his shoulders.

"Draco?" Hermione whispered. He shuffled out the way and let her in.

When she entered, she noted the cottage had changed drastically; rubbish wrappers littered the floor, as well as beer cans and firewhisky bottles. She could see a slither of kitchen and it was smothered in crumbs and dirty pots and pans. He had a scotch bottle on his side table that he had clearly just put down to unlock the door, but he picked it back up and swigged from it. He looked at Hermione, up and down.

"I'm glad you're here 'Mione," he grunted. He put down the bottle again and put his hands around her waist, kissing her full on the mouth. He tasted foul with drink and smoke, and she pushed him away.

"You're drunk," she stated, and wrinkled her nose and wiping her mouth.

"Well observed," he slurred, picking up his drink and wandering into his living room. He sunk onto the sofa, swigging it again. "Aren't you joining me?" he said, leaning his head back and eying her.

Hermione slowly sat next to him, and watched him. He closed his eyes and breathed in.

"Do you want a drink?"

"No, Draco, and I don't think you should have anymore either."

He stood up surprisingly quickly considering the state he was in, and pointed at her.

"You can't tell me what to do!" he shouted.

"I know I was just…"

Draco picked up his bottle and threw it at his wall, the glass shattering and the beautiful carpet becoming soaked and stained.

Hermione pursed her lips, got up and made to walk away, but Draco grabbed her arm and forced her to sit down again, standing in front of her.

"Don't tell me what to do." he said, his jaw tense and his fists clenching.

"Did it ever cross your mind that I'm trying to _help_ you?" Hermione said softly, touching his clenched fist gently. She stroked it with her thumb and convinced him to sit back down again.

"Tell me what this is all about."

"What?"

"Come on, there must be a reason you've turned to drinking and your house is a mess. I thought you were a perfectionist!" she smiled but Draco still remained bad-tempered.

"You just have no clue, Hermione. You think you're the only one with problems. You think the people on _your_ side are the only people that who care about us…"

"What do you mean?"

"Hermione, I've lost everything."

"Lost everything? How? You've still got this cottage, your job…"

"For now," he narrowed his eyes at her.

"I know I'm above average in terms of cleverness Draco but I never did enjoy divination and I dropped it after a few lessons…"

"My family Hermione! I told them, I told them I found someone other than Pansy Parkinson, someone else different from their beloved Astoria Greengrass who they keep pushing me towards. I told them that I've found someone, a mudblood. Sorry," he added, but Hermione just shook her head to say it wasn't important, but her hand jumped to her arm where her scar was forever carved into her skin. Draco didn't notice, and he carried on explaining.

"I foolishly thought they had changed. I thought they really discovered that being pureblood doesn't make any difference to the person themselves. They told me they already knew I was with a mudblood, though. They said someone had informed them, one of their many spies... But they told me they didn't believe it at first, of course. Their little Draco, with a mudblood? Of course not! No, no, no they must be mistaken!" He shook his head and placed it into his hands. "I just confirmed it for them. And they haven't changed, not at all. They've lived too long that way. They couldn't change! They know no other way of living. They like tradition. So, like my mother's family did to my aunt, Andromeda, they disowned me. Mother must be used to it. They blasted me off the Black family tree and cut off all my connections and money. My inheritance is out of the question. I'll have to get rid of all this grandeur." he gestured around. "I won't be able to afford it when I have to live on my normal salary. That is if my father doesn't threaten my boss to fire me…"

"He wouldn't do that!" Hermione touched his hand, tears swimming in her eyes. Of course she hated Lucius and Narcissa; even though she loved their son, she couldn't find a way to forgive them after all that had happened. She thought maybe because Narcissa saved Harry's life, they would have grown more humble. No, of course not, she used the oppurtunity for her own gain, to find her son, to defeat the villain that were destroying their lives, their reputation. She _used_ Harry to gain back their lost reputation, they latched on to the story that they changed views last minute and they used that story until everyone got bored and just accepted them back into normal society. It was all an act. This proved it.

"You don't know anything, Hermione. This isn't your area of expertise! You don't know what's happening to pure bloods all over the world, do you? They're becoming rarer and rarer, they're dwindling out!"

"Draco…"

"The pureblood families are panicking, Hermione. The members of pureblood families are getting more… liberal. They marry outside of their blood status. So families like mine make a example of people like me and separate them from the 'traitors'…" he stopped talking and looked at Hermione. Worry puckered in her face.

"I can't ask you to do that for me…"

"I've already done it." Draco seemed to sober before her, and kneeled down in front of her and looked into her face. "I knew you'd object… that's why I didn't tell you. I had no idea of the repercussions though…" He stood up and turned away from her, one hand in his hair.

"Who would tell your father? Who would know?"

"He has his sources Hermione…"

"Draco you can't let go of everything for me…"

"Hermione I don't care about the money! I'd give up anything for you!"

"But Draco, you can't give everything up for me!"

"I've lost my family already, Hermione, I can't lose you. How do you think it feels that my family would rather see me dead than to accept that I'm _in love_ with someone who's blood isn't pure enough for them!"

Hermione stilled and looked at him. So he did feel the same way. She smiled. It was the first time he had said it out loud.

She stood up and walked to him, tying her arms around his waist. His arm came around her, and he bent his head and kissed her.

"Draco, I love you too…"

"That's a relief to hear…" he kissed the top of her head, then looked around at his cottage. "I really need to tidy up…"

After a huge amount of wand waving and spell chanting, Draco's cottage was spotlessly clean, and Hermione found him asleep on the sofa, the fire she had lit casting a flickering light over his face. She had brought him a coffee, but placed it gently on the side table. She curled up next to him, placing her head on his shoulder. He stirred, and muttered "Let's go to bed…"

* * *

Hermione poked Draco playfully to wake him up. He groaned and rolled over, but Hermione simply climbed on top of him and smothered him with kisses until he woke up properly. He grinned and pushed her off of him, rolling on top and hovering over her, his arms either side of her head. She looked beautiful, smiling up at him. He kissed her, then got out of bed and strolled into his bathroom to have a shower. Hermione threw on the shirt he was wearing last night and trudged downstairs.

She got out a frying pan and added some bacon, humming a song that played in the back of her mind. Whilst it was sizzling in the pan she buttered some thick bread to make a sandwich. She heard footsteps coming into the kitchen and she turned with a big smile on her face, but as soon as she saw who it was she dropped the butter knife she had in her hand, it falling to the floor with a clatter. Lucius Malfoy pointed his wand at her, a flash of green exploding from it. Hermione screamed and ducked behind the counter, the jet of green missing her by an inch.

"Hermione, run!" came the sound of Draco's voice. She was a Gryffindor, though, there was a reason the hat sorted her into the red colours instead of blue. She grabbed her wand off the side whilst Draco was battling his father, and she stood up, and shouted "Incarcerous!" Thick ropes flew out of Hermione's wand and wrapped themselves around Lucius Malfoy, his wand flying out of his hand and falling down flat on his back.

Draco looked at Hermione, panting. "Wow," he said. Hermione smiled faintly, and walked towards the heap of robes that was Lucius Malfoy.

"Once again you underestimated the strength of someone younger than you." Hermione sneered at him, taking this moment in. She, a mudblood, had defeated a pureblood. "How did you know I was here," she spoke to him, pointing her wand at his face as he struggled against the binding ropes.

"Get these ropes off of me, Mudblood!" he spat at her, Draco pointed his wand right into his father's neck. "Now we're no longer family, hurting you won't be a problem." Draco threatened, his eyes full of anger.

"Answer me, this time," Hermione said, "How did you know I was here!"

"I have my sources," he replied, still struggling.

"Who?" Hermione shouted, her wand sending out sparks of red by accident, causing Lucius to flinch.

"You wouldn't know them, mudblood. Let me go."

"Providing you never, ever come here and disturb us again." Draco proposed, picking up his father's wand.

"Believe me, this is not a visit I wish to repeat."

Draco handed his father back his wand, and along with Hermione helped him up whilst he was still bound and pulled him outside the front door. Hermione chanted "Protego totalum," outside the front door, sealing the whole cottage from Lucius and anyone else.

"You'll regret this," Lucius Malfoy muttered, and disapparated from their sight with a loud crack.

Draco glanced at Hermione in his shirt, and pulled her towards him. She nuzzled into his shirt and took deep breaths, trying to calm down. He pulled away, stroking her face, his eyes becoming miserable and apprehensive.

"I think we need to take a break... for your protection."

* * *

**A/N:**** Sorry to leave you hanging guys, just had to XD next chapter will definitely be longer. Don't shout at me X) Review! :D**

**x**


	13. Fool For You

**A/N:**** So here's the next chapter! There is only two left after this one! :)**

**Apologies for those of you who were dissapointed at the ending of the last one; had to do it!**

Chapter 13

For Hermione Granger the days that past grew colder and went terribly slowly. They went past in blurs of office work, animals and faces. She didn't go out, she just went back to her flat and watched trashy films and ate takeaway meals, with the heating on full blast. She even conjured her wicked blue flames and carried them around in a jar with her, keeping her hands warm. Her weekly sessions of going to the gym was the only other place she'd go, even then all she could think about was the beautiful blonde, seeing no other guy who checked out her backside in her tight gym shorts. She craved the arms of one man only; Draco Malfoy. After a long argument he was adamant that she was better protected if she was away from him; they knew where he lived, not where she lived. It wasn't safe for them to be together yet, until he hunted down these people that threatened their lives. The only distraction she got from the pounding yearning her heart kept giving her was the letters that swept in and out of her office by various ministry owls, signed from the familiar scribble of Ronald Weasley. Countless apologies were sent, describing how he missed her and just wanted to be friends. She ripped up every single one. She knew that the ministry owls would never force her to reply; she was too kind to them.

He eventually started sending her interdepartmental memos, as the owls were starting to get ratty with him.

When at home, poor little Pigwidgeon was sent constantly, and, being scared of Ron, he didn't kick up a fuss. It wasn't until Hermione sent back an envelope of the last letter she received torn up that he finally got the message.

She got through work because she had to; she didn't want to at all. It was only when Harry popped into her office that she managed to put the blonde haired man out of her mind for a little while.

"Hey, Hermione, I brought us some sandwiches from Ginny…"

"Harry! Take a seat!"

He past her one of the sandwiches… Like her mother, Ginny had bestowed Hermione a corned beef sandwich. She looked at it, looked at Harry and burst out laughing. "She really thinks I'd eat this?" Harry grimaced. "She tried! I guess she wanted to show you she's not mad…"

"She could have given me a bit of birthday cake, which, by the way, I didn't receive any."

Harry grinned. "You left a bit early."

"Did Ron tell you…?"

"Yep."

"Oh…" Silence past.

"You know what? I don't want my sandwich either. Let's get a good muggle coffee."

"But I've got loads of work to do!"

Harry looked at her. "Seriously, Hermione, you can do it tomorrow. The brightest witch of your age, and all that. You should see my desk…"

They wrapped up in their coats and scarves and made their way out into muggle London, and found a little café that was situated on a street rumbling with traffic.

"So, what's your side of the story?" Harry asked Hermione as they sat down by the window with their steaming mugs.

"He tried to get me back… Then insulted me when I said no, then tried to kiss me!"

"You slapped him though, right?" Harry raised an eyebrow.

"Because he insulted me!" Hermione justified.

"Hermione, you're clever enough to use words instead of violence…"

"Harry, I was drunk. And angry. You know what I'm like when I get irate!"

Harry laughed. "Remember Rita Skeeter?"

Hermione joined in "Oh Merlin, yes! I'm kind of glad, that I forced her into an early retirement. I hope she's enjoying silence!"

"Her last work managed to damage Dumbledore though…"

"Harry you know that people didn't believe it, and those that did were idiots!"

"Like Ron's aunt?"

"Exactly."

They sipped their coffees for a tiny bit, thinking about that eventful wedding. It seemed so strange to Hermione that so much had changed. She felt a little bit sorry for herself and Harry. They didn't have a adolescence, really. They were forced to grow up very quickly in their years at Hogwarts, in order to save the school from Voldemort and eventually the world.

"He keeps sending me letters." Hermione confessed to Harry, who raised his eyebrows and adjusted his glasses looking guilty.

"I know… I kind of told him to."

"WHAT?"

"I didn't think he'd send you hundreds though! It seems like he can't take the hint."

"He never could."

"But Draco Malfoy, Hermione? If you wanted to get revenge on Ron…"

"That's not why I'm with him, Harry,"

"You've done it before, remember McLaggen?"

Hermione slammed her coffee down, and crossed her arms, glaring at Harry. "I can't believe you're throwing that back in my face."

"It's true Hermione! It's girl's minds work!"

"Firstly, it was to make him jealous so he'd see what he was missing and ask me out! Secondly, I did not start dating Draco because I was getting back at him! Ronald and I are not getting back together!"

"Then why?"

She took a deep breath and wondered what her best guy friend would think of what she was going to say next. She closed her eyes and told him. "Harry, I was lonely." she looked down at her hands that were fidgeting uncomfortably in her lap. "I was lonely and… Draco found me. I was bored of my life with Ron, I didn't want to carry on like that. I wasn't the focus of Ron's future, but that's different with Draco. At first it was just excitement. He made me feel wanted and he made me feel beautiful. He honestly has changed since Hogwarts… and he loves me. And I…" she paused and looked Harry. "I love him, Harry."

She looked at her friend assessing his reaction, but he just looked at her, calculating.

"Is that the truth?"

Hermione stared wide-eyed at her friend. "Of course it is!"

"Well… there's not much I can do then." he leaned back and smiled at her.

"No, there isn't." Silence past as they finished the last drops of their coffee and got up to go back to work.

"How is Ginny? Is she okay?" Hermione asked as they began walking.

A worried expression creased Harry's face. "Yeah. Just a few… complications."

"Why? What's the matter?"

"Ginny… well she's having some side-effects. I'm kind of worried about her actually."

"Why didn't you tell me, Harry? What's wrong with her!"

"You had problems of your own…"

"None of that is as important as this! What's the matter?"

"She's getting headaches…"

"That's normal isn't it?"

"And heart burn… and swelling…"

"Have you been to the healers about this?"

"Yes! Yes, of course, if Ginny even sneezes Molly drags her to St. Mungo's so… we're keeping watch on her."

"Godric, is she okay? Where is she now?"

"With Molly, of course. Now she's on maternity leave and I'm still at work Molly makes sure she's never on her own. She's only a few months but… I'm kind of glad. At least I know she's safe."

"I bet Molly is driving Ginny crazy."

"Tell me about it! She moans about it all night…" he chuckled. They had arrived back at work, and said their goodbyes. "I hope everything goes okay," Harry hugged her tight. "Even if you haven't seen a lot of him lately…" he turned and walked away.

Hermione stopped, and looked at Harry's back as he walked away. "Wait… how did you know, Harry? Harry!"

He stopped in his tracks and shrugged. "Ron told me," he turned and walked away.

She thought it very peculiar that Ron knew that she and Draco were not seeing each other. He was so nosy!

_It must be his spies_, she thought. Draco knew he had these spies… There must be a reason he'd break their relationship, for her 'protection'. Were these "spies" more powerful than her? He knew she was an accomplished witch, she was part of the 'golden trio'! She hated not having control over the situation; Draco refused and refused to be the reason to get her in danger. The familiar ache of missing him washed over her; she couldn't stand it anymore. She wanted some familiarity, something that reminded her of the sexy, sultry blonde that turned her world upside down. As soon as work was over she travelled by tube to Hyde Park, and walked by the familiar river to where the pedal boats were all tied, it being the middle of autumn business clearly was not booming.

She smiled to herself remembering Draco's puzzlement at the purpose of the boats.

And like he had heard the thoughts of him, she heard someone speak "I guess great minds think alike." Hermione turned around and Draco was next to her hands in his pockets watching the couple like she had been.

"Or fools seldom differ," Hermione replied, smiling fondly at him. They locked their gaze at that moment, Hermione breathing heavily, taking in his features. She knew she was a fool for him. She knew

"I've been looking for you everywhere."

"Really? Am I that easy to find?" Hermione crossed her arms and began walking along the river.

"No, actually, I couldn't find you at your office or your flat… I nearly spoke to girl Weasley to see if she knew where you was but… I decided to come here. And here you are!"

"Why were you looking for me?"

Draco stopped and took her by the hands.

"Look, I know I suggested we take a break…"

"You '_suggested_' we needed to take a break? You were adamant!"

"It was for your own safety, Hermione," Draco replied.

"Oh, don't be simple! You know I'm perfectly capable of defending myself… I fought against your father when he tried to kill me and I've had worse! I was part of the reason that Voldemort was defeated wasn't I?" Draco cringed at the name, making Hermione even more frustrated.

"Hermione, I just wanted a peace of mind! I didn't want to be the reason you were in danger!"

"Draco…"

"You wanted to know why I came looking for you… Well, if you close that damned mouth of yours for once then I'd be able to tell you!"

Hermione went to give an angry retort but she closed her mouth and glared at Draco, waiting.

"Thank you," he smirked, took her gloved hand and lead her to a bench.

"The reason I came looking for you, Hermione, was because…" he stopped, and looked out across the river. "My father is dead."

Shock washed over Hermione, but she tried not to let any reaction appear on her face. She felt safe for the first time in weeks, yet a feeling of sadness washed over her; not because she cared for the man, but because he was the father of the man she loved. She could tell by his slump of his shoulders that he was distraught.

"Draco…"

"He… he had a heart attack. He was on his own so no-one could perform magic to save him… That's what the Healers said when someone eventually found him…"

"Who found him?"

"My mother."

Hermione winced, imagining walking in on the man you loved being _dead_.

Draco sighed. "He had reinstated me in his will. Mother said it was his last wish… He must've felt guilty or regretful. Apparently he missed me…"

Hermione stayed silent. Draco couldn't expect her to forgive Lucius for what he did, could he?

"But I'm no longer broke, I have all the influence in the world and am officially the man of the Malfoy Manor." He sounded bitter.

"What does that mean?"

"The Manor was left to me, not my mother. It's mine. I was reinstated with everything."

"You're not going to live there, are you?" Hermione asked, worried, thinking of his beautiful cottage.

"Of course not! That would be like going back to prison after being free for several years. No, I'm letting my mother have it."

Hermione breathed a sigh of relief, but didn't let enough show to Draco.

She put a hand on his shoulder.

"He's gone, Hermione…"

"I know."

"He's gone! The last time I spoke to him I told him I never wanted to see him again…"

"He wanted to kill you, Draco!"

"I know but it's just hard to let go... He was my _dad_."

They sat in silence for a while, watching as people went past.

"Come on," Draco stood and pulled Hermione up with him. "Let's go."

"Go where?"

"Somewhere, anywhere where that guy isn't watching us."

"What guy?" Hermione froze. She spotted a guy clearly eyeballing them over the top of his newspaper across the river. The pictures were visible from across the river, and they were moving, clearly belonging to T_he Daily Prophet_.

As they made their way out of the park and looked back, the man appeared to have got up and was walking in their direction, but had stopped pretending to be inspecting a tree.

"What an idiot," Draco muttered.

"Why is he following us?"

"Could be one of Weasley's spies to see what you're up to."

"What? A spy?"

"Hermione, how do you think he knows everything about us? How do you think he found out about us?"

"Harry mentioned that we haven't seen a lot of each other recently… I found it odd that he knew."

"Ron must have told him."

"Yes, he did say that…"

"Let's go down here." Draco took Hermione by the hand and led her down a quiet, narrow road. Before turning a corner, they saw out the corner of their eye the same man following them down the road. Draco stopped just after the corner and waited. The man came round the corner, and a loud bang erupted from Draco's wand and the man was on the floor. Hermione recognised him from the Ministry, but couldn't think of his name.

"What is your business here, worthless." Draco snarled, his wand pointed between the man's eyes.

"I have no business to do with you, Malfoy." the man spat, glaring up at him.

"That's right, so keep out of our lives, Steinly." Draco threatened, placing the tip of his wand on the man's forehead.

"You…"

"Don't make me do something I'll regret, Steinly!" Draco growled.

"Try your best!" Steinly grumbled, giving a look of sheer contempt at Draco.

Sparks flew from Draco's wand, which burnt Steinly, to which he yelped.

"Weasley sent you, didn't he?"

"I don't know what you're on about!"

"Don't lie to me, Steinly, you were following us."

"Eat dung, Malfoy."

"How very childish." Draco sneered, and raised his wand, in which Steinly was raised with it, pinned against the wall. "You seem defensive for one so innocent."

"Alright, alright! I was sent to follow you!"

"By who?"

"I swore to never tell!"

"You had better tell, Steinly or so help me…"

"NO!" Steinly shouted.

Draco's anger busted out of him, and with a flash of dark blue where Steinly stood was now a bird, a raven.

With a squawk, Steinly the raven took flight, no doubt frightened and in search for someone who could help him.

"Draco did you just…?"

"He deserved it. Don't you dare feel sorry for him, Hermione!"

Hermione bit her lip, but took the hand that Draco held out for her.

"Hopefully that will scare off the rest," Draco muttered, and kissed Hermione on her head and pulled her in a tight hug. "Screw your protection, Hermione, I'm too selfish to let you go."

"It took you a few weeks to work that out."

"Yes, but now I've got you back I'm not keen on letting you out of my sight."

* * *

From an outsider, it would look like a normal couple enjoying a meal out on a weekday evening, staring into one another's eyes. However, a member of the wizarding world would see two once enemies falling desperately in love with each other. Hermione could feel Draco's eyes on her all evening, and each dainty bite she took out of her steak, she could feel him shudder with arousal, clearly thinking about what else her beautiful mouth could be used for. Draco saw Hermione was seducing him, pretending to accidentally brush her foot against his leg, letting her fork linger in her mouth a little bit too long, getting up and letting her hand brush his cheek as she visited the ladies room.

He couldn't wait to get her home.

Hermione let them in to her apartment, and as soon as she had shut the door and switched on the lights Draco's mouth was on hers, his hands searching desperately to unfasten her silky dress to reveal the green lace underwear she had put on earlier that evening, anticipating a moment like this. Hermione moaned as Draco kissed every inch of her body; it was like they had been apart for a decade, not a few weeks.

Hermione was swept into his arms and he carried her into her bedroom and laid her on her bed, stripping her underwear as she unbuttoned his shirt, almost ripping it in the process, and unbuckling his belt and undoing his trousers. They were finally in each other's arms once more.

* * *

Getting ready to go to work the next morning was hard for the pair, they couldn't take their eyes of each other over breakfast. It was even more apparent that Draco couldn't get enough of her when he jumped in the shower with her.

Before they flooed to work Hermione asked Draco a question.

"Who was that guy that followed us? How did you know him?"

"Graham Steinly, Auror. Not one of the brightest, though. Clearly another one of Weasel's mates. Harry being head of the auror department must have it's perks..."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, Ron is his best mate. He can scare a few of them into doing his dirty work."

"Harry wouldn't allow him..."

"This is Ron we're talking about. He wouldn't tell Potter!"

"Harry trusts him..."

"Potter has trusted people he shouldn't have before..."

Hermione sighed and knew Draco was right.

"Oh well, time for work I guess."

Hermione held the powder out and Draco left her flat in a burst of green flames, Hermione following after him. As soon as her feet touched the floor of her office her mind went back to her situation.

_So Ron was getting people to tail her..._ Hermione thought as she sat down at her desk. _I have to do something about this..._

* * *

**A/N: Thanks guys! Don't forget to review and let me know your thoughts :) only two chapters to go :o**


End file.
